Listen To Your Heart
by SimpleLogics
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha had come together again after Kagome was able to go through the well, one last time. She has studied under Kaede and honed her priestess abilities, even got engaged to InuYasha. One day Shippo returns from Fox school with news that Kikiyo was alive and still roaming around collecting souls. Find out what happens in this FanFiction.
1. News

**_Kagome_**

I finished weaving the flower crown and placed it onto Rin's head. She giggled and placed hers on mine. InuYasha was with us as we did, relaxing with his eyes closed in a tree. After three years, I'd returned and was suprised that Rin was in Kaede's care. We had grown close since then and I've helped Kaede in raising her.

"Kagome, can I ask you something," Rin asked while making another crown.

"What is it?"

"When did you first know you loved InuYasha?"

The question threw me off and I blushed. I saw InuYasha's ear twitch from the corner of my eye but he kept his eyes closed.

"What's brought this on," I asked, thinking of when I first loved the half demon above us.

"I was just wondering because, well..." she paused and looked away from me blushing. Things clicked right then and there and I couldn't help but smile slyly at her.

"So whats his name," I teased.

"W- what?"

"You heard me. Who's the boy? Is he from the village?"

"Uh...I er..." I laughed at her bashfulness, which made her pout. She then gave me a sly smile of her own.

"Why didn't you answer my question about InuYasha?" I stopped laughing and froze. She smirked at me before continuing.

"When did you first realize you loved him, Kagome? Surely you have some answers?"

"Well," I said nervously scratching my head, "thats sorta difficult to answer. You see," the nervousness left me and I smiled down and continued making my flower crown, "the thing with love is that you don't know when it happens; you just know that it happened along the way. Before I thought that InuYasha was just an egotistical, self centered, rude, jerk." I heard him grunt before he turned his back to us.

"But when I got to know him I realized he was much more. It's not easy being by his side," InuYasha scoffed and I chuckled, "but good things never come so easily." Rin was about to reply but was interrupted by the twins and Sango.

"Aunt Kagoma," the twins said as they tackled me into a hug.

"Mind if we join you two," Sango asked sitting next to Kagome. Rin abandoned her crown and went to play with the twins. Sango held her youngest son, Kohanu, as he slept peacefully.

"So what were you two talking about that had you so flustered," Sango asked.

"Nothing really. Just silly girl talk, if you know what I mean." The young women chuckled knowingly and InuYasha scoffed once more before jumping down to leave. I watched him walk away jntil he was out of sight and then finished the next crown.

"So, Kagome, how have you been?"

"Huh?"

"I know that Inuyasha asked you to marry him and I know you said yes. I just haven't had a chance to talk with you about it alone." I sat in silence for a moment before laying on my back.

"Honestly, I'm scared."

"Huh?"

"It's just, what if InuYasha only sees me as her replacement? I know I'll never be as good as she was but I can't help that."

"Kagome-" I snapped out of it and sat up quickly.

"What am I thinking! Of course thats not the case! I really need to get a grip." I chuckled at myself but new that Sango caught on to what I was doing.

"Anyways, I'm not going to dwell on that nonsense. I know InuYasha sees me and not her. I'm just being silly."

"Kagome it's-"

"Moma, moma! Uncle Kohaku is here," the kids exclaimed. We look over and see Kohaku flying down on the two tailed cat, Kirara. I took note of Rin's expression as well and nudged Sango. She followed my gaze and smirked at Rin.

"Sango, Kagome, it'sbeen a while," Kohanku said jumping from Kirara's back.

"Kohaku, I'm happy to see you," Sango said. The twins hugged their uncle and he chuckled before seeing Rin. The smile left from his face as he looked at her in awe.

"H- hi, Kohaku," she said looking down adorably. Me and Sango watched closely as they interacted with each other awkwardly.

"Do you think they like each other," Sango asked me.

"I don't think they do, I know they do. Its obvious enough, right?"

Kohanu started crying out of no where, gaining our attention. I picked him up, seeing Sango's tired expression, and rocked him gently.

"Thanks," she said, "he's been like this since Miroku left this morning."

"Really? He's never done that before."

"Yeah, its strange."

"I'm sure he's just missing his papa, right Kohanu?" The baby smiled at me as I made more funny faces.

"Faces like that suit you well."

 _That voice!_

I looked back and saw Sesshomaru standing over me with his cold eyes.

"Sesshomaru!"

He looked down at the baby who looked at him curiously before smiling.

"Hmm," was all he said before looking over to the other children.

"Has Rin caused you any trouble," he asked.

"Sesshomaru you ask the same question everytime you visit and everytime the answer is the same," I told him while playing with the baby.

"Hmm."

"Besides, if she did cause me trouble I could handle it, I wouldn't run to you either. She's a good kid though." I had given Kohano back to Sango and continued to make flower crowns. I finished one for Sango and made two for the twins. Sango had left and that just left me with Sesshomaru. Rin asked me to finish hers while she and Kohanku went for a walk together so when I finished that I placed the crown on Sesshomaru's head.

"What is the meaning of this," he asked calmly. The question wasn't hostile at all which suprised me.

"It was Rin's. I guess she made it for herself or you. It looks cute on you either way," I told him with a smile. I saw a slight blush on him face before he faced the open flower field where the twins played. He didn't try to take the crown off or get angry with me for sitting next to him. I looked in my bag and pulled out two apples before giving them to him.

"Here, want one," I asked. He looked at it then to me.

"No, I don't-" I left no more room for argument when I just sat the apple down on his lap.

"Rin and I grew these apples. Mines the green ones and hers are yellow. They taste pretty good." I stood and brushed myself off before packing things up.

"Girls, lets start heading back okay," I called out. The twins ran to me and walked behind me as I left. I looked back at Sesshomaru and saw him eating the green apple first.

Later that evening, I was helping Kaede with dinner when we heard a voice call for me. We rushed out and saw Shippo flying towards us in his pink balloon form.

"Shippo? Why are you here early?"

"Kagome!" With a pop he was back to normal and jumped into my arms.

"Where's InuYasha!"

"Huh? Why do you need him?"

"Is he anywhere near by?"

"He's with Sesshomaru by the Bone Eaters Well," Kaede spoke up, "what ails ye child?"

"Good, then he won't do something stupid. Kagome I have something important to tell you!"

"Come, let us go inside. The stew should be ready soon," Kaede said walking away. I followed her with Shippo in my arms. When we were all seated and comfortable, I gave Shippo a cup of tea and a snack I'd made from the apples we harvested.

"So, what is it you had to tell us, Shippo," Kaede questioned.

"Yeah, whats so important that you had to leave school," I scowled while pulling on his ear.

"Ow ow! I promise I had a good reason, Kagome!"

"It better be important!" I let him go and he pouted before eating the apples.

"I was out training with one of my friends when I saw a woman walkingby. My friend told me that she has been wondering around the school for a while now and they call her to evil beauty of the forest."

"How is this important?"

"Well, the thing is... that woman was-"

"Kikyo." I looked back and saw Sesshomaru, Kohaku, and InuYasha in the doorway. InuYasha looked conflicted and wouldn't look at me while Sesshomaru looked bored. Kohaku was carrying a sleeping Rin on his back so I pointed to her sleeping quarters.

"Kikyo? Are ye sure about this," Kaede asked.

"Yeah! I followed her and saw the soul collecters surrounding her. It was her!" InuYasha turned and was about to leave when I stopped him.

"InuYasha?"

"I'm going for a walk," was all he said before walking away. Sadness swept over me and I couldn't bare to sit here. I got up and rushed out passed Sesshomaru and went to my favorite spot, the tree where I had first met InuYasha. I sat there at the tree and felt closer to home. I wiped the tears away and tried to get a grip.

"Stop worrying so much." Suddenly, InuYasha was in front of me. He pulled me to my feet and hugged me.

"I'm not going to go looking for her when I have you with me," He said. Right then I felt stupid.

 _Of course your stupid! He's not going to go after her! He loves you! He chose you to marry! Get a grip!_ I told myself. I looked at him and kissed him passionately and he returned it with more passion. This is all he's allowed us to do together, making out. The kiss would get heated, like it is now, but when I put my hand inside his fire rat robe he backs off; which is exactly what just happened.

"Sorry, I forgot again," I said. Before turning away.

I began walking back to Kaede's but InuYasha stopped me pulled me against him before kissing me. I tried to turn around but he wouldn't let me. He held me firmly in place. He grabbed my chest and I couldn't help the wimper of pleasure I let out. I squirmed in his grip and he nipped my lips.

"InuYasha," I sighed out continuously. What had ended it for me was when he moaned out. My heart was crushed when he said Kikyo's name in between kisses with me. I slapped him and pushed him away from me, fixing my shirt.

"What the hell was that for," He yelled up but got quiet when he saw tears falling from my eyes.

"Your a jerk," I screamed out before running back to Kaede's.


	2. Doubt

**_InuYasha_**

I watched her run away and felt guilty when I realized I said Kikyo's name. When Shippo had confirmed that Sesshomaru was telling the truth about Kikyo living I felt conflicted like I had been years ago before Kagome confessed to me. Now that I'm looking at her, she looks like Kikyo in those robes she's wearing, which is probably why I called her Kikyo.

"Your an idiot." I looked over and saw Miroku and Sango emerge from the bushes.

"Why are you guys here," I yelled out.

"We were on a walk and heard Kagome," Sango said giving me a cold stare.

"H- hey whats with that look, Sango," I asked. She huffed and walked away, leaving just Miroku and I.

"Whats her problem?"

"Ah, my dear friend," Miroku said before hitting me with his staff.

"Hey what the hell is wrong with you guys!" I got hit again but this time by a fist.

"Sesshomaru, you too?"

"Your a fool," Miroku stated, "You've clearly hurt Kagome badly and you ask what's wrong?"

"Tch, get off my ass, okay? It was an accident."

"An accident is getting hit with a stray arrow," Sesshomaru said before walking away.

"That ass, I swear if it weren't for Kagome I'd kill him."

"He has a point though, InuYasha," Miroku said.

"Whos side are you on?"

"I'm on Kagome's side of course. You've ruined my romantic evening since Sango went to stay with Kagome tonight."

"Wha- how do you know that?"

Miroku dead panned at the question then sighed.

"InuYasha your impossible." With that he walked away, leaving me to think.

 ** _Kagome_**

Sango came into my room and hugged me as I cried. I had told Shippo, Kaede, and Rin that I was fine but Shippo knew I was lying and came with me. Kaede knew too but she had left me be.

"Don't cry Kagome," Shippo said, "that InuYasha is an idiot and the news probably shook him a bit."

"Yeah, he was probably thinking how could she be alive while with you and got stuck in both moments." I heard there words but knew they weren't true. The way he said her name repeated was proof enough that it was more. He's probably happy that she's back and if given the chance he'll go behind my back to see her again. I'll be on the side just waiting for him to come back to me, again.

"It will never end, will it," I whispered out. I began sobbing once more and Sango just hugged me tightly.

The next day, Shippo went back to school and Sango stayed after, knowing I hated to see him leave. When Shippo told me he lost his parents I've been there as a stand in mother for him so I really couldn't

"Well its about time I got back," Sango said, getting ready to leave.

"Yeah, thanks Sango. I really appreciate your help."

"No thanks are necessary, Kagome. You've been there for me when Miroku was being an idiot. Besides, we're friends and friends help each other, right?" I smiled at her as she left. When she was gone, however, sadness washed over me again.

Here I am, Higarashi Kagome, all alone once more. I wasn't used to beimg alone like this. In the future I've had mom, gramps, and Sota, not to mention my friends from school. Here, before defeating Naraku, I had everyone. Now I'm just here by myself. I did have Kaede and Rin but it wasn't that same as the others.

I took down the last of the laundry when InuYasha came to me.

"Kagome, we need to talk," he said. I couldn't look at him so instead I focused on my task.

"What's there to talk about?"

"You know what we need to talk about, Kagome! Don't act like-"

"Like what?" My question stopped him along with my icy stare. When he said nothing more I just took the laundry inside, trying to numb myself as I felt his stare on my back.

Later that night, I was sitting alone by the river when InuYasha came again but said nothing. It was completely silent as the sound of nature sang through the night.

"I'm sorry," InuYasha said, "I didn't mean to call you Kikyo last night. It was an honest mistake. The news about her being alive took me by surprise really."

"But you still love her," I told him.

"What? Kagome thats-"

"Its fine InuYasha, really. I know your still in love with Kikyo. She was your first love after all. Its not like you both fell out of love. Your entire break up was a huge misunderstanding anyways."

"Kagome-"

"Not to mention she's prettier than I'll ever be, and she's more powerful, even if she's dead."

"Kagome-"

"You loved her first, right? Its not easy to forget your first."

"Kagome," InuYasha said as he made me look at him, "Kikyo is in the past, okay? I'm with you now. The feelings I've had with her are different from the feelings I have with you! I'm not going back to her at all so just get that through that thick skull of yours!"

"InuYasha..." I felt stupid right then and there. Of course he would have said her name. I'm dressed like her, I look like her, InuYasha heard she was alive and just messed up.

"InuYasha, I'm sorry. I was acting silly again," I told him. He scoffed and pulled me closer to him

"Yeah well I'm used to it by now." I chuckled before kissing his cheek and standing.

"Well, its time for bed," I said stretching. I went to walk away but was stopped by InuYasha.

He pulled me into another embrace before letting me go.

"Go rest," was all he said before hopping off somewhere.

As I was walking back, I saw Sesshomaru sleeping under a tree the was lit up by fireflies.

 _Sesshomaru is still here? Why?_ My curiosity took over and I walked over to him. I sat down beside him and just stared. He looked at peace when he slept, the cold features he wore while awake had completely left. His white hair was longer than InuYasha's and the three marks on his face stood out more than usual.

I looked at his shoulder and saw the Mokomoko and had always wanted to touch it but was afraid of what Sesshomaru would do.

 _Now that he's sleeping I can touch it, right?_ I took a deep breath before caressing the soft fur.

 _Whoa, its warmer than I thought!_

I patted it a few more times before sighing.

"Good, now that thats out of my system..." I stood to my feet and went to leave until I heard a slight chuckle.

I turned to see that Sesshomaru was wide awake with a smirk on his face.

"Sesshomaru! Did I wake you? I'm sorry!"

"I was never asleep," he said standing before walking over to me, "as always your observation skills need improvement. There were well over ten times I could have killed you." I pouted at him and folded my arms.

"I have improved, thank you! I just didn't sense any hostility, thats all."

"Hostility huh?" He gave me a once over before glaring down on me.

"Where's your weapon?"

"My weapon?" I felt behind me and saw that my bow wad gone.

"What! I could have sworn that I had it! Where did it go!" I looked around but didn't see it anywhere.

"Oh, maybe I left it by the river! Thats it!" I rushed off, forgetting Sesshomaru was there.

 _Jeez Kagome, your losing it because of a silly misunderstanding!_ I scowled myself. Suddenly I was picked up by strong arms and held. I looked up to see it was Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru? What are you-"

"Just shut up and sleep," he said calmly, "I'll take you to Kaede's and retrieve your weapon."

"But I'm not that tired! Besides, its my responsibility to get it since I was so careless."

"You didn't sleep last night because of my foolish brother, nor was it your fault that you were careless. Just go to sleep and leave the rest to me." I was taken aback. I never would have thought that Sesshomaru would say those words to me. He was the last person I believe would say that.

I looked away from him blushing and placed my head on his chest. If I blocked out every sound I could hear his heart beating through his armor. I closed my eyes and listened to every steady beat it made. Before I knew it, sleep took over me.

 ** _Sesshomaru_**

I made it to the river that Kagome spoke of and found the bow immediately. I landed next to the river gently but Kagome still woke up. She yawned and looked around before blushing.

"Sorry for falling asleep on you! I guess I was more tired than I thought," she said and gave a nervous laugh.

"I told you to sleep. Why apologies for following my orders?"

"Gee you make it sound like I'm a servant, big bro." Annoyance spread through me at the pet name. She looked at me with confusion as I looked down at her.

"There's that look again! Do you not want to be my big brother or something?"

"No, I don't; nor do I like the term big brother. Sesshomaru will do for now even though I prefer you address me more appropriately."

"Huh? So you want me to call you Lord Sesshomaru from now on, is that it?"

"As long as its not a silly pet name I could care less." I handed her the bow but saw her looking pass me. I turned and saw InuYasha following ashinidamachū into the forest. Kagome took the bow and rushed after him, leaving me by the river.


	3. Broken

**_Kagome_**

I rushed after InuYasha with pain in my chest.

 _Please tell me that I'm wrong. I hope I'm completely wrong!_

They went deeper into the woods until they completely disappear. I stopped and looked around for them but noticed I was inside of a barrier.

"We meet again, my reincarnation." I turned sharply to see Kikyo glaring at me coldly.

"Kikyo? Your alive?"

"Are you suprised to see me or saddened?"

"I knew your were still alive. Shippo told me he saw you."

"I asked that fox to keep quiet about it. I wanted to suprise him."

"Suprise him? You mean InuYasha?"

"Of course I mean InuYasha."

"You can't have him! You can't just show up after years of having everyone thinking your dead! Its not fair to InuYasha nor is it fair to me!"

"Fair, you say? I died thinking the man I loved betrayed me, my hatred for him had kept me alive. I never hated him for the betrayal of Onigumo's doing, however, but the betrayal of loving you!" Her words were harsh but calm and there was no hint of rage even though there should be. She looked me over and scoffed at me.

"Look at you, wearing my clothing, your hair is almost as long as mine now, not to mention its styled after mine. Do you want to please InuYasha so badly that you take after me?" She had a point. I did dress like her now.

"Thats pathetic." A pulse of electricity shot through my body, making me collapse to my knees in pain.

"Ki- Kikyo!" She chuckled a bit before flicking her finger, pushing me away with her mass spiritual energy. Once I was outside the barrier I tried to catch my breathe. The electric shock was still having an affect on me. When that finally passed I stood to me feet in anger.

"I'm pathetic? She has some nerve! Who does she think she is anyways?" I brushed myself off and picked up my bow.

"If anyone is pathetic its her. She died ages ago and is trying to take another woman's man!" I stomped in the direction I flew from with new found determination.

"Her powers may exceed mine but that won't stop me from giving her a piece of my mind!"

I marched back through the barrier but stopped in my tracks when I saw Kikyo hugging InuYasha.

"Kikyo, how are you-"

"That doesn't matter now. What matters is that we are finally back together."

"But...Kagome is-"

"Kagome? My reincarnation?"

"We're going to be married soon."

 _You tell her InuYasha!_

"I see," Kikyo said turning away from him, "tell me, did you propose to her, like you proposed to me all those years ago?"

 _What? He proposed to her?_

"Kikyo..."

"Have words failed you now? What about us, InuYasha? Have you forgotten about us because of that girl?"

"Of course not! I could never forget you! It's just that... I can't hurt Kagome anymore. I don't want to go through the same thing when I just got her back."

"I see." Kikyo walked closer to him before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Answer me this one question, then." She pulled him down and placed her lips on his. I was shocked at first but drew my arrow and aimed at her. My hands shook with rage at her audacity. My anger left though and was replaced with sadness when I saw him accepting the kiss and embracing her.

"InuYasha, when you kiss her do you think of me?" She put her hands inside his cloths and rubbed his body gently.

"When you touch, do you see my body?"

"Kikyo." I saw him succumbing to her touch and dropped my weapons.

 _InuYasha, I knew this would happen. I think I'm going to be sick!_

"My reincarnation is just a weaker copy of me. Tell me, do you desire an imposter from the future, or the real woman, InuYasha?"

"Kikyo, I-" she rubbed his chest and smirked at me. I knew she had won and made my hasty retreat.

 _InuYasha, why?_

 ** _InuYasha_ **

I felt her cold hands caress me and tried hard to resist.

"Kikyo, I-" she placed her hand on my chest and rubbed it, making me nearly lose control. Just as I was about to succumb to my desire for the miko before me, Kagome's sad face from last night came to my head and I pulled away from Kikyo.

"InuYasha-"

"I'm sorry Kikyo, I have Kagome now." Kikyo backed away from me and a sad look washed over her features.

"I see, so she really is your love." Kikyo summoned her shinidamachū and they carried her away.

"I'll be near by for a short time, InuYasha. If you change your mind my shinidamachū will guide you to me."

With that she left, along with her barrier. When the barrier disappeared, however, I smelled Kagome's sent fading away.

"Kagome? Don't tell me she..." I raced off to go find Kagome, hoping she saw the entire thing.

 ** _Kagome_**

I can't!

I made it home and went straight to my room. I slide the door closed and placed the block of wood to lock it. I couldn't be bothered with anyone right now. I didn't even have it in me to cry. The memories of her words cut me and the memories his actions poured the salt onto it. I layed in my sleeping bag and replayed everything over and over again.

Suddenly I heard a commotion in the front of Kaede's home but felt it was InuYasha.

"I don't care if she's sleeping! I need to talk to her!"

"InuYasha, have ye lost all sense of mind? Dawn is far from this hour and the child needs her rest."

"I know she's awake!"

"InuYasha, leave Kagome be for now. If she is awake and something happened between the two of ye then you must fix it tomorrow."

"Move it hag! I'm going to see her, now." I heard his foot steps approaching the door way and Kaede calling him back. He tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Kagome open the door right now! Let me explain to you!" I placed my pillow over my head to muffle him but he was loud. After a while, he stopped but was still at the door.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me," he said stubbornly. I sighed and closed my eyes to get some sort of sleep.

The next day, I woke up and stretched before rolling up my sleeping bag and placing it in the corner of the room. When I opened the door, InuYasha was standing right there, glaring. I didn't have the energy to tell him to leave me alone so I just walked past him.

"Kagome, please listen to me," he begged. I saw Rin and Kaede watch me with concern as I picked up my bowl of fruit and went outside, InuYasha following me and calling my name the entire time.

"Kagome, please say something."

I sat down at the tree near the river and ate my breakfast, Kikyo's words replaying constantly, reminding me that I'm nothing but a second option.

"What the hell do you want," InuYasha exclaimed. I looked up and saw Sesshomaru staring at me passively as he held out my bow and the arrow from last night.

"This belongs to you."

"Thanks," I said and took them.

"InuYasha, your a fool," the elder demon brother said before turning to leave.

"What'd you say to me? Hey get back here you bastard!"

I stood and prepared to leave when InuYasha took my arm and made me look at him.

"Kagome, I know you saw us last night but you didn't stick around to see that I turned her down for you."

I looked away from him, balling my fist to stop me from pulling out my hair.

"You don't get it do you," I asked camly.

"Huh? Get what?" I growled and he backed away from me.

"Your such an idiot! Get a clue InuYasha," I yelled out, "the fact that you went to her after saying you wouldn't is enough to push my buttons! Are you sure that your not marrying me because I look so much like her?"

"Kagome, I-"

"Oh save it would you," I said more calmly, "just save it." I walked away from him and noticed Rin watching me with a concerned look.

Later that afternoon, I was in the village with Rin, watching her pay for herbs. She's grown accustomed to this but won't talk to random strangers yet, not even children. Rin came running back but smiled and waved at someone behind me.

"What the-" I turned around and saw Kohaku looking suspicious and snapped his fingers in disappointment.

"Jeez, I was going to scare you this time."

"You wish buster," I said ruffling his hair. He reminded me so much of Souta sometimes that it saddened me and I stopped suddenly. Kohaku felt something was off and looked at me.

"Hey, are you okay? Whats the matter?"

"What? Oh its nothing really, just being silly thats all," I said waving him off.

"Okay, if you say so. Anyways I received a message from a village in the east that requested you and Sango. It's urgent.

"Sango and I? Whats that about?"

"Sounds fishy to me," I heard InuYasha say before jumping down from a tree.

"InuYasha? Were you following me the whole time?"

"Well yeah, I do it everyday. Whats thebig issue?"

 _Sometimes I wish the beads stayed on._

We were back at home and Kohaku explained everything to us. While he did I played with Kirara.

"He's a nobleman that needs his daughter protected from a demon trying to take her. I told him that Sango had retired but he pleaded and said he'd pay anything."

"He's that desperate," InuYasha asked.

"Of course he is," I snapped, "its his daughter on the line."

InuYasha scooted farther away from me, feeling my anger. Kohaku watched us with concern of his own but left it alone.

"Anyways, its his only daughter and he'll only pay if you both are there."

"Have you talked to Sango about this?"

"Yes, she said that if your going then she would as well. You don't have to make a decision now but I'll need it tomorrow." I nodded and he stood. Kirara looked at him and waited for his orders.

"Rin, want to go for a walk with me," He asked.

"Uh, now? Umm," She looked at Kaede and Kaede nodded with a smile. Rin smile in excitement and stood before running to Kohaku's side.

I watched them leave and sighed with slight jealousy.

 _Pathetic_ Kikyo's voice said in my head and I believed it.

"If your going then so am I," InuYasha said.

"What?"

"You heard me. If I don't go then who will protect you if its all just a big trap?"

"I can take care of myself thank you."

"Thats not the point!"

"InuYasha, your exhausting," I said before walking away, Kirara at my side.


	4. Not Meant To Be

**_InuYasha_**

The entire trip to the east, Kagome ignored me. I tried everything to get her to talk to me but I got nothing.

 _Of course she won't talk, you betrayed her trust idiot._

But not talking to me is one thing. The entire time, Kagome barely said two words to anyone, including Sango, which was odd in itself. Sango tried to get her to speak her mind but Kagome just brushed it off, lying and saying it was nothing. I knew it was more than just my mistake on her mind.

"Okay, lets rest here," Sango said. Her and Kagome jumped down from Kirara's back and Kagome went off on her own. Before I could go after her, Sango grabbed my hair and pulled me down to eye level with her.

"Ow ow ow! What the hell?"

"What exactly did you do this time?"

"What I did? It has nothing to do with you so back off!"

"Kagome is my friend! You may have known her longer but I've known her long enough to know when you did something! Was it Kikyo? Did you sneak off with her?"

"I didn't do anything, okay? I turned her down. I just wanted to see for myself if she was still alive."

"So you did sneak after her then." I growled and smacked her hand off me before going after Kagome.

When I found her I saw her looking out at an open field, tears falling from her eyes.

 _Did I hurt her this badly?_

I walked over to her and stood beside her. She noticed me and quickly dried her face.

"What do you want, now?"

"I want to talk to you." She looked away from me and hid her face in her lap.

"Kagome, I apologized already and explained what happened. What else do you want from me!"

"Can you tell me, honestly that you don't have residing feelings for Kikyo? That she has no influence over you at all? Can you tell me you love me without seeing her?" Kagome didn't look at me when she said all this.

 _Can I say this honestly?_

"Kagome..."

"Just go away, InuYasha."

I was going to say something but rustling in the bushes beside us stopped me. The others were in the bushes behind us so who was this. I walked over and caught the person just as they turned to leave.

"What are you doing here, brat," I asked Rin.

"Rin," Kagome said. Rin bit my hand and ran to Kagome when I let her go.

 _Why that little..._

"Rin, why are you here?"

"Well, I wanted to come with you and knew you'd say no so I followed you."

"Of course I'd say no," Kagome said softly, "its dangerous."

"I know but still..." Kagome sighed and took Rin's hand and, for a moment, I could see my mother. I shook my head though and followed them back towards the camp sight.

 ** _Kagome_**

We all sat by the fire and talked about what to do with Rin.

"I say we just let her stay," InuYasha said laying in a tree, "we're already here after all and we're kinda far out."

"But this could just be a trap," Sango reasoned, "if it is then Rin could get hurt."

"I'll stay out of your way," Rin said, "I won't slow you guys down. Kagome has been teaching me how to use this thing too." She pulled out the sling shot I made her when I first got back to this era. She was actually a good shot too.

"Rin, a few pebbles won't be enough to hurt a demon," Sango said.

"Pebbles? These aren't pebbles. Its blessed metal."

"Blessed metal?" Sango sent me a dark look and I got nervous and explained myself.

"In my defense I did it because she showed promise with the thing!"

"You still could have sticked with normal pebbles. What is blessed metal anyway?"

"Its pebble sized metal that I recycled from old swords and armor I found. I asked the black smith to make it. I used them to practice blessing objects and train her. Killing two birds with one stone."

"So I can help! I won't be a burden to anyone!"

"You heard the brat," InuYasha said, "besides its not like we can't protect her if things get out of hand."

"Yeah but-" I stopped talking when Rin grabbed my hand.

"I'll be fine, Kagome, I promise." I sighed and gave in.

"Fine, just stay close to one of us at all times okay?" She nodded and gave me a smile. I decided, then to roll out my sleeping bag and prepare to sleep. When I crawled in, Rin crawled in with me and snuggled into me. I hugged her close and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to see a pair of golden eyes glaring at me.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?"

"Where is Rin?"

"Rin?" I looked beside me and saw that she was, indeed, gone. I looked around frantically and noticed that everyone was gone but their things and Kirara were still here.

"I- I don't know," I said.

"Why would you bring her with you? This could be dangerous and you decided to be foolish."

"Now wait just a minute," I exclaimed. I stood face to face with the demon before me and gave him a glare of my own.

"Rin decided to come here on her own. I wouldn't put her in danger like that, but you knew that already, didn't you? And second of all Rin isn't that weak!"

"If she has been trained by you then she may die before any of you even realize it."

"Why you-"

"Lord Sesshomaru." We both looked over and saw Rin with Sango and Kohaku with a few fish. She ran over to us and showed him what she caught but he ignored that and took her hand.

"Let's go Rin," he said coldly.

"What? But I don't want to go," she said.

"Its too dangerous. You might end up dying." She ripped her arm away from him and pouted.

"I'm not the same kid you found in the forest, Lord Sesshomaru! Kagome taught me how to use this and even charmed them for me! I practiced every day with it and I've gotten good at it! I even hit two demons with it myself."

"You did what," I exclaimed. She froze and turned to meet my dark look.

"I know you told me not to but I just wanted to try it on my own! I didn't get hurt, I swear!"

"Honestly, Rin, your digging a hole for the both of us." We looked back at Sesshomaru and saw the dark look he was giving.

"Miko," he growled out and I hid behind Rin.

"Se- Sesshomaru I-"

He disappear and before I knew it he had thrown me over his shoulder.

"We need to have a talk."

"Hey put me down! I can walk ya know! Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru put me down and I saw we were in the forest. I glared up at him while fixing my cloths.

"You didn't have to rough house me! I could have walked."

"Why didn't you tell me about You and Rin's side training?"

"Because it was none of your business! We both knew you'd act like this so we kept it a secret."

"Did the old woman know as well?"

"Old woman? If you're referring to Kaede then no, she doesn't know either."

"I see."

"Sesshomaru, she needs to learn how to protect herself when things get hard. I admit, this stunt she pulled coming here was stupid but there is nothing we can do unless you take her back by force. Besides InuYasha, Sango, Kohaku, Kirara, and I won't let anything happen to her if this turns out bad."

"Miko-"

"And like I said before, she's good with a sling shot! It will all be fine!"

"Miko-"

"She needs to learn how to protect herself here. When I first got here I almost died countless times because I had to teach myself things while gathering the jewel shards-"

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said putting a hand over my mouth.

"Just be quiet," he glared down at me and I backed away from him in slight fear. He sighed before looking away from me.

"If any harm comes to Rin because of your incompetence, there will be consequences."

"I already told you, Sango, InuYasha and Kohaku are with me so nothing will hurt her at all." He huffed before walking back towards the group.

"Hey, wait for me! You can't just drag me somewhere and leave!"

"Then don't lag behind, incompetent woman."

Kirara sored through the sky with Sango, Kohaku, and I while Rin was on Sesshomaru's back.

"I still don't know why he has to come. He can just take the brat back to the village kicking and screaming."

"Its because Rin wants to go," I started, "Not only that, Sesshomaru doesn't think that we can protect her properly so there you have it so just drop it already."

InuYasha grumbled under his breath but left the matter alone. Rin giggled and I looked to her with confusion.

"Huh? Whats so funny, Rin," I asked.

"Maybe you two aren't meant to be with each other," She said. I was more confused than anything until I remembered the conversation from the other day and blushes. I saw Sesshomaru watching my reaction before he looked foreward and smirked.

"Whatever," I said looking forward and saw Sango, Kohaku, and Kirara giving me sly looks themselves and whispering.

 _Not you guys too!_

I chose to ignore all of it and look to InuYasha who had ignored us completely.

 _He's such an idiot most if the time its not even funny anymore, but still..._

We finally arrived to the nobleman's home and I immediately felt something was wrong.

"Do you feel that," I asked Sango.

"Yes, just keep your guard up." I nodded and walked to the front of the palace where we were greeted immediately.

"Welcome, you all must be the one's that the young lord summoned."

Kohaku went in fron of us and spoke.

"I'm Kohaku, the one that he spoke with before."

"Yes, I remember you. Please come in, he's expecting you."

We met with the Lord of the house and he showed us to the one he wanted exorcised, which was his daughter. I tried reading her to see the problem detected nothing.

"Thats weird," I said before turning to the father, " are you sure it was a demon and not an illness?"

"Yes," He said, "my son, the one that recommended you and summoned you here, said he saw a demon that looked human hovering over her late at night." I looked back at the girl and sensed something was off but felt nothing from her, not even life; though she was clearly breathing.

"What do you think," Sango asked me. I sat and thought for a moment before the answer came to me.

"Everyone get back," I said before placing a hand over the girls head. Instantly, demonic energy pour from the body and I slowly removed a soul orb from her chest. The body slowly rotted before becoming nothing but an unrecognizable corpse.

"What have you done," the man shouted at me and went into hysteria.

"This isn't your daughter," I said to him, "this is another girls body."


	5. Attack

Everyone stared at me with confusion.

"What do you mean this isn't my daughter? If this isn't her, were is she?"

"The demon used another womans body and placed a part of your daughter's soul inside of it, making the body look like hers. As for your daughter's whereabouts, she's somewhere in the palace since a piece of her soul is here."

"What does that mean," The lord yelled out.

"It means," Sango said, "that without the other half of your daughter's soul, your daughter can't go far."

"So how do we find her?"

I looked to Sango for an answer but Kohaku beat her to it.

"Most likely the demon can look like a normal servant or even you, sir. There's no way of knowing for sure where he's keeping her."

"I see," The lord said, "very well then. You are free to stay if you'd like. Please find my daughter, I'll pay you however much you require." With that he left. Rin ran up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Kagome, how did you figure it out," Rin asked. I stuck out my tongue and smiled down at her.

"A priestess never reveals her secrets to kids."

"But I'm not a little kid anymore," she said with a pout. I stood up and stretched before walking out of the room for air.

 _I wish Miroku were here so that he could purify the place. I can only do about three rooms at a time._

"Kagome." I didn't turn to face him at all but I didn't move away from him either.

"Kagome, you did really well in there."

"Thanks, I've practiced a lot." He nodded and we sat in uncomfortable silence.

"Kagome, please believe me when I say that I wasn't going to go with her this time. I admit, she got to me at first but then I remembered you and-"

"So you admit that you have feelings for her then," I said sadly.

Kagome, I..."

"It's fine, InuYasha. I was just being silly before. I should have trusted you'd be with me."

 ** _InuYasha_**

"Don't be stupid! I shouldn't have went to her in the first place," I shouted.

"I said it was fine you idiot," she yelled back, "you wanted to see she was alive with your own eyes and I get that! I just got jealous is all!"

"Jealous? You expect me to believe that it was just jealousy?"

"Yeah, because it was!"

"I don't buy it at all."

"Yeah well I don't care!" She stormed off and I glared at her.

"Why does she always have to be so difficult!" I looked to the room of the lords daughter and saw everyone was watching us, including my brother.

"What are you all looking at," I yelled before jumping away from them. I followed Kagome's scent to make her tell me what was wrong. When I caught up with her, I saw her speaking with a guy with long black hair and fake smiling. I hid in the bushes to catch their conversation.

"I'm fine really, thanks for your concern though," she told him.

 _Your not fine Kagome!_

"Is it the man you were speaking with earlier?"

"You heard all of that, huh? Sorry."

"Its quite alright. Although, the entire palace is probably talking about the two of you by now." Kagome was on her hands and knees now in disbelief.

"Really? No way!" The guy laughed and she pouted.

"My apologies but didn't like seeing such a lovely girl sad like this." I watched her blush as she sat back down and looked away from him.

 _Who is this guy messing with my Kagome? Reminds me of that stupid wolf boy Koga!_

The guy stood up and brushed himself off.

"Well, I best be going. As the head keeper of the palace I must make sure that things are in order for our guest."

"Okay, see ya around I guess," she said as she gave him a semi fake smile and waved him off. She stood herself and yawned before looking up at the sky. My breath almost stopped when I looked at her and saw Kikiyo once more, just like I had saw her all those years ago. I stood and was about to go to her but stopped myself and snapped out of it.

 _Did I just... picture Kagome was Kikyo?_

 _Kagome_

The keeper of the palace, Donmaru, was kind to us the entire night, even to Sesshomaru and InuYasha who just glared at him constantly. At dinner, Donmaru asked if I would like more tea and when he went to pour it, InuYasha stopped him and poured it for me himself. Donmaru asked me if my food was to my liking and Sesshomaru said that it was mediocre. I expected that to come from InuYasha but for Sesshomaru to do it was rather odd. After dinner we went to the palace hot springs and had a nice soak.

"Kagome," Sango said, "may I ask whats been bothering you?"

"Huh? Oh its nothing, just me being silly thats all."

"If InuYasha-"

"Well this was a nice bath and all but I think I'm heading in early." I did a fake yawn and got out of the hot spring.

"Don't stay in long, Rin."

"Okay!"

I felt Sango's stare but ignored it and kept walking. When I was finally outside I let out a breath I was holding.

 _Sango knows me better than anyone so I suppose I can't hid anything from her. But still..._

I woke up to movement in the room and saw Rin was still sleeping with me soundly. With my abilities I sensed someone was coming and quickly grabbed my weapon and aimed at the door. First was the footsteps and then I saw a silhouette. When the door opened I was going to let go of the arrow but stopped just in time.

"Sesshomaru? What are you-"

"Be silent," he demanded. For some reason I did as he said and watched him come closer. His gaze went down to watch Rin and he took a seat in front of us.

"Her night terrors have decreased since being with humans," he said in his usual cold and calm voice. I looked down at Rin myself and brushed a hair away from her face.

"Rin's come a long way. She never did explain her bad dreams to me but I did try to help her sometimes." I layed back down and got comfortable looking at Sesshomaru.

"Is that all you came for?"

"No, I realized that no one was watching over this room properly. Your skills have improved but they are still mediocre."

"I don't know whether or not to feel insulted so I'll just ignore it." I turned to my side and hugged Rin close like I've done Shippo in the past. I missed the little fox demon terribly.

Just as I was about to go back to sleep, I felt a heavy demonic aura surround the room. I quickly stood to my feet this time and shot and arrow on the walls and the middle of the floor, for now this was the only way I could create barriers. Sango must have felt it too because she put on her mask and picked up her Hiradikos.

"Kagome!"

"I know!" I felt the barrier was about to break so I sat down and closed my eyes. I let out a deep breath and concentrated on strengthening the barrier."

The room shook and growls of pain could be heard. I felt multiple demons trying to enter the room but they couldn't.

"Kagome? Whats going on?" I ignored Rin and concentrated harder, using everything I had in me.

"Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!" Suddnely the pressure decreased and some of the demons had left. After a few moments all of the demons were gone.

"Kagome, are you alright? Hey, say something!"

"InuYasha," I whispered out before feeling drained and falling to the ground. I heard my name being called but couldn't answer, I was completely exhausted.

 ** _Sesshomaru_**

I caught the woman before she fell and watched the barrier weaken once more. Her companion rushed over and tried to help but there was nothing we could do, the miko was exhausted from using most of her spiritual power. InuYasha burst into the room with Kohaku and his pet and he froze seeing her.

"What did you do? Hey Kagome, answer me!"

"InuYasha, she's sleeping," the woman said to him, "she must have over did it a bit."

"Well, from what I've seen its not a trap," Kohaku stated, "the lord and his family are all sleeping."

"What of the servants," Sango asked.

"Thats who we just fended off but they disappeared," he said.

The woman in my arms stirred a bit but no one took notice. InuYasha was no longer concerned with the weak miko and instead explained what they've witness. Without being noticed I put Kagome in her sleeping sack before going to do some searching of my own.


	6. Friendship?

**_Kagome_**

I woke up and screamed when InuYasha's face was so close to mine. He backed away with a small yell and we both just calmed down.

"InuYasha, what in the world were you doing," I shouted.

"Why the hell did you scream!"

"I screamed because I wasn't expecting a giant head to be hovering over my face is why!"

We went back and forth until the door slid open and servants came in with clothing and food.

"Pardon the interruption," Donmaru said, "but Lady Kagome, we've brought you breakfast and a change of clothing." I looked at the breakfast they had set up and my eyes sparkled.

"Thank you so much," I said before eating.

"We were just talking over here! Hey, Kagome!"

"InuYasha, just leave her alone so she can eat," Sango said as she walked in and removed her mask, "she deserves it for last night."

 _Last night, huh? I could barely hold it up so I don't think that I should be praised._

"Yes, last nights events are normal for us. I suppose the lord forgot to say that a monk usually blesses the palace but he recently couldn't this time. I do apologize on his behalf."

"Its fine, at least we'll be prepared next time," Sango said. I had finished my food and thanked the servants before leaving the room.

"Kagome, where are you going," Sango asked

"I'm going to look around to see what I can find."

"I'll come with you."

"That's okay, I'll be fine. Don't worry so much." I heard her mumble something but ignored it. I went room to room and found nothing but blessed each as strongly as I could. I hadn't checked the lord's room yet but I'll do that room last.

I felt someone behind me and sighed before turning.

"Sango, I said I was fi- Sesshomaru?" I looked up at the demon and saw his face was the same as ever, cold and expressionless.

"Why are you wondering around, alone?"

"I'm searching for anything that can tell me where exactly is the girl."

"Still as foolish as ever."

"Wha-" he walked in front of me to the next room before looking at me.

"Lets go." I was going to argue but he gave me a look and I complied. He didn't help me look around, he only stood and waited for me to finish. It was now noon and I was tired. I had blessed about nine rooms in a row. I was going for ten but Sesshomaru stopped me.

"You're tired."

"I can do this last one," I told him but he wasn't having it. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru! Put me down! Hey, don't ingore me!"

"Be silent." He jumped from the room and towards the forest. I protested the entire time until we finally stopped in a clearing. He dropped me down and I fell on my butt.

"Ouch! Hey that hurt!"

"Are you injured?"

"Well no but-"

"Then you're fine." I pouted and he picked me up like I weighed nothing, placed me on a tree branch and sat on the ground.

"What are we doing out here, big brother?"

"Do not call me your big brother, Kagome. Get some rest."

"What? Why can't I call you that?"

"I don't like it."

"Well that is obvious, I'm asking why!" He ignores me and I pout but lay against the tree anyways.

 _What is with him lately? He usually doesn't can't about anything I do._

I found myself listening to the wind through the trees and the birds chirping around me. It was a pretty nice afternoon. Just as I was about to dose off, Sesshomaru called me.

"Kagome, answer me this."

"Sure? What is it?"

"Do you recall back in Takemaru's castle, the conversation we had before I went off to get Rin?"

"Takemaru? The guy that had your father's sword?" He nods and I go into thought to remember the conversation.

"Oh, I remember now! We were looking for the others and I thanked you for saving me."

"You also said that you were happy that I was alive. Why is that?"

"What?"

"You were happy that I was alive, why?"

"Well, your InuYasha's brother. I know you both care for each other even though you both won't admit it. Besides, why is it so bad that I care for your well being?"

He hummed before relaxing himself once more.

"I would consider us friends, you know."

"Friends, you say?"

"Yeah, a friend. Do you know what a friend is?"

 ** _Sesshomaru_**

I sensed no ill intentions or teasing in her question and thought for a moment for an answer.

"No, explain this to me." I had my own meaning of friendship but this mortal girl may have a different one.

"Well, let's see. A friend is someone that you can depend on no matter what. They're loyal, honest, and helpful. They support you and help make hard decisions. They care for you and your concerns and you do the same for them."

"Is that so?" She nods and yawns. She lays back and closes her eyes.

"We might have a few things to work on, Sesshomaru, but," her talking became softer and I knew she was going to sleep, "I think you'd make a great friend to have." With that, she was sleeping. I thought back to when she first called me her friend and I grew irritated. After the news of her leaving, I grew oddly sad. When she resurfaces after three years, I was strangely happy. I've watched her after, appearing as if I were just giving gifts to Rin but the truth is, I wanted to learn from this Miko. Learn why I felt these weird emotions. Friendship is what I'll lean on for now but my instincts tell me it's more.

 ** _Kagome_**

I woke up and felt like I was floating, covered by a warm blanket. I opened my eyes to see I was on Sesshomaru's back and his mokomoko was covering my body. He was flying through the forest and I sat up and wiped the sleep out of my eyes.

"You could have woke me up and we walked," I said yawning.

"This is faster. The sun will set soon."

"I see," I looked up and sure enough the sun was setting, turning the sky a lovely orange colour. I hugged Sesshomaru a bit tighter and smiled. This reminded me of whenever InuYasha carries me on his back. A sudden flash of InuYasha with Kikyo came to mind and just like that my smile vanished.

"What's troubling you," Sesshomaru asked.

"It's nothing, just a bad memory."

"Would you like to talk about it?" This took me by suprise. I never expected Sesshomaru to ask me about anything with my life.

 _Whats up with him all of a sudden? Is he really going to try and be friends with me?_

"Well, umm," I thought on it and decided to tell him everything. My concerns, insecurities, InuYasha and Kikyo, even though he said he knew that part. I told everything and felt a partial weight being lifted from my chest.

"Kagome, I'm not one for compliments," He started. I felt his grip tighten on my thighs and blushed.

"But your beautiful, you shouldn't worry about comparing yourself to the dead priestess. As for my brother, tell him your feelings as you've told me. He might be insolent and an idiot but he does care for you deeply."

"Sesshomaru, I..." I heard this from Sango and Miroku but the way he said it made me have hope. Hope that InuYasha would choose me and not Kikyo.

"And," Sesshomaru stated after a moment, "if he insist on going after her, leave him and move on."

"Move on? Thats impossible! I can't go back to my own era, I don't like any of the villagers, I'll probably end up dying a virgin shrine maiden for all I know."

We were back at the palace and as he got closer I felt something was off.

"Sesshomaru, stop for a second," I told him. He stopped and I looked carefully at the land. I looked as hard as I can until I found what I was looking for.

"Sesshomaru do you see it?"

"I see nothing, what are you seeing?"

"It's a barrier. It's surrounding the entire palace."

How had I not seen it before? How did I miss it?

"That explains a lot," Sesshomaru said before placing me on the ground, carefully this time.

"I felt as if I stepped through something when we first arrived but when you had no reaction to it I simply threw the feeling aside."

I saw him about to walk through it but stopped him.

"Hold on a second. What if this is the reason we can't find the lord's daughter?"

"It's a possibility, not to mention it could draw out the one behind all of this."

"Alright." I pulled him back before stepping in front of him.

 ** _Sesshomaru_**

She drew her weapon and aimed before sending the sacred arrow at the barrier. When it connected, a light shined brightly and I stepped back even more when it expanded. The barrier dispersed and Kagome stumbled a bit but caught herself. She panted in fatigue and I scowled.

"You don't need to push yourself so hard to catch up to the dead priestess," I told her before picking her up and placing her on my back.

"It's not to catch up with her," she told me, "I want to surpass her."

"For the attention of the half-breed?"

"Well, that's mostly the reason."

"What is the other reason?"

"So that I can protect everyone else for once. Before the jewel disappeared, before the final fight with Naraku, I was always being protected. Now I want to protect everyone dear to me." I looked over to her and saw the frown on her face. I poked it and the frown was replaced with confusion and then a pout.

"What was that for?"

"Frowning doesn't suit you. In fact it lessens your appeal." She glared at me before thumping my nose which caught me off gaurd. She used that to climb down from me and storm off.

"Well sorry that my frown makes me uglier than the rest," She shouted. I was left confused. _Is this apart of friendship?_


	7. Homesickness

**_Kagome_**

Sesshomaru and I hurried to the palace after destroying the barrier. We followed the screams of the servants and saw Donmaru with a girl, the Lord's daughter.

"Donmaru? You're the demon," I asked suprised.

"Hmm, looks like you figured it out, wench. Sadly, you're too late!" Donmaru threw the Lord's daughter aside and attacked me, only to be blocked by Sesshomaru. I usex that chance to shoot an arrow at him but he moved just in time for it to miss.

"I told the lord to summon you for this purpose, Miko. To see how strong you are and have yet to become. You'll make a fine wife."

"Wife? I'm already engaged to someone! And even if I weren't you wouldn't even make the list!" I shot another arrow at him and this time it hit him.

"I got him!" The arrow glowed before lighting the room and dispersing. Donmaru was still standing, however, and had a dark expression on his face.

"Engaged? You are already engaged?" I stepped back a bit as his demonic aura emanated from his body. Sesshomaru stood in front of me and drew his sword.

"Sesshomaru-"

"Go find Inuyasha and your friends. I'll deal with him." I was going to argue but heard InuYasha's yell of pain. I looked at the door and then to Sesshomaru.

"Be careful, there's something weird about this guy," I told him. He huffed at me and looked to the enemy.

"I don't need advice from a human." I glared slightly at him before leaving.

 _Can he just be nice for once?_

 ** _Sesshomaru_**

When she left the head servant tried to attack her.

"You're not going anywhere!" He drew a sword of his own and went after her. I blocked him off and he sent me a crazed glare.

"Don't get in my way!" He grabbed my arm and I felt my body pulse before I flew backwards through a wall. I tried to move but my body wouldn't comply. The head servant stood over me and lifted his sword.

"If your the one that is trying to take my priestess then die!" I was about to dodge but the demon stopped when an arrow hit his heart and he burst into particles of light. I saw Kagome with her bow still lifted.

"Humans are good for somethings," she said.

 ** _Kagome_**

We were thanked continuously by the Lord of the palace. After destroying the barrier, Donmaru showed his true demon form and was slain by InuYasha. Sango, InuYasha and Kohaku were paid equally but I was paid more than them, which made them slightly jealous. We said our goodbyes to them and they sent us away with food. Sango left with Kohaku and Kirara to get her weapon fixed, it was cracked during our fight with Domaru, while InuYasha, Rin, Sesshomaru, and I went back to our home. I was on InuYasha's back and Rin was on Sesshomaru's. We glided through the air and I couldn't help but think of my past with InuYasha. From when I first shot an arrow, breaking the Shikon no Tama, to now, going home with him.

I watched Sesshomaru and Rin, sort of jealous of there relationship. They remind me of my with Shippo in a way. I missed the little fox demon more than anything and wanted him to come back, but I also want him to be strong and make friends his age. Rin has to do the same, but its hard for her which is why I decided to help her. The only children she will play with are the twins, for now.

"Kagome," InuYasha whispered, "meet me tonight by the tree. You know the one." I stared at him for a moment but nodded my head at him.

We made it back to Kaede's and I was immediately greeted by the twins.

"Aunt Kagome, look what we did," they exclaimed before showing me a bowl with green paste in it.

"We thought you would be injured so we made this for you." I crouched down to they're level and smiled.

"Thank you, you did a good job," I told them. They're eyes sparkled at the compliment and they ran off again to help Kaede with the herbs and Rin went with them. A wave of exhaustion hit me but I tried to ignore it and went back to the hut. Just as I stepped foot inside, Kaede called for me.

"Kagome, I know you've just only returned but can ye fetch water for this old woman? I could barely lift it earlier."

"Sure, it's no problem." I picked up a bucket and grabbed the stick before going to the river.

"Where are you going?"

"Huh?" I looked around and couldn't find InuYasha. Then he suddenly jumped down from a tree in front of me, scaring me.

"I asked where you were going."

"You just scared me you jerk! And if you insist on knowing, I'm going to get water for Kaede."

"Get water? Won't that be too heavy to carry all by yourself?"

"Are you trying to call me weak," I asked calmly but coldly.

"You know what I meant! Don't try to make me seem like the bad guy here!"

"If you would be more clear with your feelings then I wouldn't get mad." I turned around with my nose in the air and walked away from him.

InuYasha followed me back with both buckets filled with water. When we gave them to Kaede he went off somewhere. I used that opportunity to wander off as well. I told Kaede that I'd be back and went into the forest. After a few minutes I found myself at the well.

 _This is where it all started. When my life changed out of no where!_

Homesickness washed over me as I thought of my family. My mom, grandpa, and Sota. Before the well stopped working, I could send letters to my time and she could send letters back. Now, I haven't tried writing her back since I've been here, however. I wonder if it would be possible.

 ** _InuYasha_**

I raced through the forest and followed her scent to find her. Kaede said Kagome went for a walk by herself and hadn't come back.

Did she go to the tree early?

When her scent became stronger, it was mixed with someone elses, a very annoying full breed at that. Whdn I found them, I saw Sesshomaru sitting against a tree while Rin is picking up herbs and Kagome sleeping in the tree peacefully. I paused and stayed hidden as I looked at her. The light from the sun captured her perfectly and the wimd blew her hair gently.

"Why are you hiding, foolish little brother?" I glared at Sesshomaru for interrupting my thoughts, and my life.

"I ain't hiding! I don't know what you're talkin about."

"Instead of wondering off, you need to be protecting her. Even though she's gained power, she can barely control it. Not only that, anyone could have killed her."

"Why you- I know that already! Just butt out okay!" He scoffed and turned his attention back to Rin, which pissed me off even more.

"I don't know why she chose you over the future," he said, "honestly she'd be better off." I attacked him right then but he moved out of the way quickly.

"No body wants your opinions, Sesshomaru. Why don't you leave like you usually do!"

"So long as I have purpose here, I won't leave." I drew Tensaiga and attacked again but he stopped it with his hand. And I struggled to pull the blade free.

"I don't not wish to fight you, InuYasha, however, you drew your sword at me with no intent to kill. I will not be held responsible for your demise."

"There you go with your cocky attitude again! You make me sick, you bastard. Stop pretending you above it all." I managed to pull free and cut him deep in the process. I attacked relentlessly, not letting up. Soon, I got fed up and decided to use the swords power.

"Kongōsōha!" Adamant flew from tensaiga and hit Sesshomaru but he stood unphased by the wounds and sent an attack of his own with his venomous finger whip. It was pissing me off that he wasn't using his full power at all.

"Why don't you use your sword," I yelled out.

"Because, if I do you will die and the miko behind you will be angered and saddened." I scoffed at him and prepared my next attack.

"I didn't know you cared so much!" I swung the sword at him continuously and occasionally used the adamant power against him. I got careless, however, and he managed to hit me with his whip on the hand. I dropped the sword in shock and pain and the poison burned my skin. He kicked the sword away and punched me, making me fall.

"You're not worth my power, InuYasha. I won't recklessly use my sword as you do."

"Why you-" I punched him and dug my nails into the wound on my hand.

"Blades of blood!" He dodged the attack and made an attack of his own. As we both attacked, a tiny voice called out to us.

"Stop it!" Rin rushed in the way but neither of us could stop. Suddenly, just as we were almost to each other, a bright light shoned and knocked us away from Rin.


	8. Sesshomaru

**_Kagome_**

When the two flew back I checked on Rin to see if she was hurt.

"Are you alright?" She nodded and I sighed in relief before hitting her in the head.

"Then what were you thinking, Rin? You could have gotten killed doing that," I scowled softly as she held her head.

"Kagome," she whined.

"Don't 'Kagome' me! If I hadn't woken up when I did then who knows what would have happened."

"But they were fighting and I didn't want them to kill each other." I sighed and brought her close to me.

"They would never kill each other, I whispered, "I'll tell you a secret. Both act like they hate each other but they really like and care for each other."

"Really?" I nodded before continuing, unaware that both demons were behind me giving me dark looks.

"I'd say they love each other but don't want to show it because they both are giant, egotistical jerks."

"That explains it all then!" Suddenly we were both picked up by the back of our shirt and were turned to face Sesshomaru and InuYasha.

"Who's an egotistical jerk, Kagome," InuYasha asked. I looked away childishly and crossed my arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"What! Don't play dumb with me! You just told Rin that we were both giant, egotistical jerks!" I leaned to whisper to Rin once more but would still hear it with they're dog ears.

"Add hot head to InuYasha's list." Rin giggled before whispering herself.

"It may not look like it but lord Sesshomaru is a hot head too." I watched an ear on Sesshomaru twitch and a vein pop from his head so I continued teasing.

"Really? He shows emotions like that?"

"Yeah, when master Jakken is irritating him, he gets angry."

"Enough of this," Sesshomaru said. He put me down and turned to leave.

"Miko, your a bad influence to Rin." I giggled but then remembered what happened earlier and stopped him from walking away.

"Hold on a second! You aren't off the hook either! You both carelessly started fighting and Rin could have been hurt!"

"Kagome-"

"Be quiet," I yelled to InuYasha who immediately backed away in fear.

"What you both did was careless and stupid!" I went over to Sesshomaru and took Rin from him.

"And you can't call me a bad influence. Now then, the both of you will get along or so help me on everything I will makeKotodama no Nenju for the both of you." With that, I carried Rin away from them.

"Kagome, you remind me of how scary moms can be," Rin said.

I said nothing but ecalled my mother in her scary moments.

Back at the village I was doing laundry with Kaede.

"-and then he told me that I was a bad influence on Rin! Can you believe that guy! I swear one of these days I'll give him a piece of my mind."

"Did ye not do so already?"

"Well, yes but I'll give him an even bigger piece!"

"Pay ye no mind to Sesshomaru, child. Keep in mind that he grew up with a cold heart."

"You're right about that. But still, someone needs to teach him."

"And is that someone going to be you?" I thought about it before nodding.

"You know what, I just might. Rin is here learning more about humans so why shouldn't he?"

"Do ye know what ye speak, Kagome?"

"Yes, its gonna be tough but I believe that if we give Sesshomaru a look into the life of humans he will have a better understandimg of us."

"Do not involve this old woman with your idea. I hope you realize what ye are saying."

I was hanging up the laundry when Sesshomaru came around with InuYasha who was pouting and grumbling.

"InuYasha, is everything okay?"

"Never better," he said lowly. I was going to press for more but remembered my conversation with Kaede and rushed to Sesshomaru.

"What do you think of humans," I asked him.

"What?"

"Kagome, you can't just-"

"Answer the question, what do you think of humans," I said, interrupting InuYasha.

Sesshomaru looked at me with those cold, distant eyes and I was temped to back away from him.

"What do I think of humans, you ask. I think human's are lowly, weak creatures." I sighed and gave him a look of disappointment.

"I thought you'd say that." I turned my back to him and scratched my head.

"Well at least you were truthful." I look up at the sky and see that it's almost night time.

"InuYasha, it's almost night time. Didn't you have something to tell me?"

"Hold on a sec, why'd you ask him that question?"

"It's none of your concern. Lets go." I took his hand and dragged him into the forest.

At the tree, InuYasha grumbled about me being weird and having super human strength while massaging his hand.

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

 ** _InuYasha_**

I looked at her and back to the tree behind her, the tree that I was pinned to for fifty years by the woman I loved, all because of Naraku's manipulations. It's also the tree where I first met Kagome. I believed she was Kikyo until I smelled her scent which was really different from Kikyo's.

"InuYasha," Kagome called out, waving her hands in my face. I snapped out of my thoughts and focused on the woman before me.

"InuYasha, are you okay? You seem out of it."

"Kagome, can you..." I paused to think of the right words to say, "Kagome, while I'm talking could you just listen."

"Huh?"

"I need you to just hear me alright." She nods and I prepare my words.

"Kagome, I love you. I know that sometimes I screw it all up but I love you. I will be honest here, there will always be a part of me that will care for Kikyo and if she's near by sometimes I may go to her." I watched as she looked away from me, hiding her tears.

"I'll let you come along as well because I know I made mistakes in the past. I thought I could have both of you but now, I see that its only you. It will always be you Kagome." I finished and grabbed her hand gently and carefully. It was shaking violently.

"Is that all?" Her question threw me off because of her low tone of voice but I nodded my head anyways.

"Y-yeah." Before I could register it, Kagome punched me in the head.

"Ya know, I never thought you could become a bigger moron then you are now. Your right, you will always care for Kikyo and I understand that. I don't want to be there and see you both together like that, even if its just friendly."

"Kagom-"

"Honestly, I want to hate her. I want to hate Kikyo with eveything in me. I mean this woman comes back to life with part of my soul, tries to kill you multiple times, tries to take you away from me, dies and then comes back to life only to try to take you again. I have every reason to hate her but I just can't bring myself to do it. I feel so pathetic sometimes trying to be her for you to see me, however that makes sense."

"Kagome, look, you don't have to be Kikyo for me to notice you. Your not pathetic, and your incapable of hating someone no matter who it is. You've befriended Sesshomaru of all people."

"Yeah, because Sesshomaru is just misguided is all."

"Misguided?"

"About humans. I don't think Sesshomaru has had any human interactions except with me and Rin. He barely speaks to Sango and Miroku. I've also seen him tolerate children better than some half demons I know."

"Some half demons? You know more half demons than me?" She gave me a look of annoyance.

"And once again, InuYasha misses the point."

I grew confused even further.

"Anyways, Sesshomaru just needs to try to understand humans better. Maybe he fears of being like your father. He said that he was weak because of his love for your mother but I don't think he really meant that."

"So what, you and Sesshomaru are all buddies now?"

"No but I pick up on things better than you do."

 ** _Sesshomaru_**

I listened intently to the miko and an unknown feeling swelled within me. What she said about my father was correct, he was weak due to his infatuation with InuYasha's wench of a mother. I'm amazed that a once proud, terrorizing demon like my father could just give it all up for one woman, a human woman.

"So what, you and Sesshomaru are all buddies now?"

"No," she said and I felt slightly hurt for an unknown reason, "but I pick up on things better than you."

 _This woman, what is she_?

They both continued they're pointless talk so I walked away and tried to make sense about what the miko was saying. What did she pick up on about me?


	9. The Hair Tie

**_Kagome_**

Everything was perfect once more. It's been a few months since the last mission and everything had been perfect. InuYasha has been more affectionate towards me than ever before, winter was here which means that Shippo would be returning soon, Sesshomaru had been learning about humans with Rin and has gotten a better veiw of us, thanks to me. It was hard but I did it. Everything was great. InuYasha went with Miyoga to somewhere neither could tell me where.

It was in the middle of the night when Rin woke up.

"Kagome, look! It's snowing!" I looked out of the small window and saw that Rin was right. This was the first snowfall of winter, meaning Shippo shod be back come morning time.

I got to my feet and snuck out with Rin, trying not to wake up Kaede and be scowled, she doesn't like us to be up this late at night. Little did we know that she was awake already and watched us both leave out with a smile on het face.

Once we were outside, we ran to get some distance away from the hut, giggling jovially. We found a goid clearing and started our fun in the snow. I taught her about building a snow man and we did snow angels together. Our Hantens that Kaede made us were keeping us warm enough while we had a snowball fight that Rin started. When things slowed down, Rin yawned with a smile so I picked her up and put her on my back before walking away.

"Kagome," she said tiredly, "this was fun."

"Yeah, we'll have even more fun tomorrow when everyone else comes over."

"I'm glad Lord Sesshomaru got to join in too."

"Sesshomaru? What do you mean?"

"He threw a snowball at your butt when you went to make another one." I blushed at the news and stayed quiet.

"He likes you Kagome," she said yawning before drifting off, "he likes you a lot." I heard her soft snores and smiled a bit. She probably sees how much Sesshomaru has changed and is talking about friendship like. No need to over think these things.

The next day, Kaede scowled us because she knew we went out late. She made us rake the snow from the front door. After that was over, Rin and I was about to go back to the forest but Shippo had arrived.

"Kagome!"

"Shippo, your back!" I hugged the little fox demon close as he began sobbing.

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too. Me and Rin are going to get the twins and play in the snow, you can tell me about school while we do so." He nods and dries his face.

I watched as the twins and Rin turned Shippo into a snowman. We started off with a snow angel contest and they ended up with the idea for have Shippo be in the snowman. I watched his try and protest in amusement, he was begging me to help him.

"Kagome, don't let them do this please!"

"You'll be fine, Shippo. The snow shoes I made are guaranteed to keep you warm."

"Awe come on!" I chuckled but stopped when I felt a familiar presence. I looked up and saw Sesshomaru turned away from everyone in a tree.

"Sesshomaru? When did you get here?"

"I've been here the entire time. You all disturbed me when you came here."

"Whoops, sorry about that. I guess you blend in with the snow." He turned slightly and gave me an annoyed glare.

"What? Did I say something?" He turned away once more and huffed.

"Jeez, some people are just so touchy."

Shippo let out a shout and jumped out of the snow man and shook out his fur.

"Hey, Shippo," Rin said. I watched them argue in amusement. It sort of reminded me of me and InuYasha when we first met.

A gust of wind rushed over us and I yelped and shivered violently.

The kids didn't seem phased by it at all but I felt like I was going to become a popsicle! I curled up but it didn't work, since I was sitting in the snow.

I didn't want to ruin they're fun, however, so I just decided to withstand it as best I could. After a moment I heard a tsk sound before feeling warmth wrap around me like a blanket. I looked back to see Sesshomaru facing away from us and his mokomoko was what is keeping me warm.

"Your too careless," he told me as he glanced at me with side eyes, "were you going to freeze to death because you didn't want to interfere with they're activities?" I was shocked.

 _How did he figure it out? Wait, was he watching me the entire time?_

"Sesshomaru you-"

"Thats enough, get warm. It would be troublesome for me if you were to get sick for something so trivial." I stayed quiet, in case he decided to change his mind, and snuggled into his mokomoko.

For the next few days, Sesshomaru did the same once more; he let me stay warm in his mokomoko while the children played together. While Rin and I did chores and ran errands he'd watch or join us, If we had trouble with something he'd help us with it even though he uses those to tease me and make sly comments. It was like he was an entirely different person.

Today, Rin and I had to go into the village to help a sick girl and Sesshomaru tagged along with us saying he was intrigued by my methods of getting him to understand humans.

When we made it to the young girls house, one look at her and I knew what she had.

"Rin, stay back. Don't go near her."

"Why not?"

"Lady Kagome, will she be alright," the girl's mother asked while clinging to the father.

"What she has is very contagious. I don't want you catching it."

"But what about you? Will you catch it?"

"No, I'll be fine since I've had it already." She looked at me confused and I sighed.

"I'll explain it later. Right now I want you to find me thick cloth, they honey and boil water." She nodded and went off.

"Have you touched her since she got sick," I asked the parents. Both shook there heads and I sighed in relief.

"We didn't know what was wrong so we didn't come near her," the father said.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine in a few days, I promise. What your daughter has is something called the varicella. There is a huge chance that this will be her last time having it."

When I had the chickenpox back home, mom made me put honey all over my body and taped oven mitts on my hands so that I couldn't scratch. Right now she was in the first stages of it which means she has a fever and the blisters are forming. If her immune system is strong enough then this will be her last time with this stupid disease.

After treating her I left her parents with strict instructions of caring for her. I also did my best to sanitize the room. I noticed that Sesshomaru was watching the entire time, following every move I made with his cold gaze.

Finished with that, we moved onto our next errand, going to the next village and getting a few herbs. What Kaede needs is rare and only grows in that village.

"Kagome, you were amazing back there," Rin said, "you knew what to do as soon as you looked at her!"

"It's nothing really," I told her blushing, "I told you that I've had it before so I knew what to do."

"Who taught you what to do?"

"My mother did." I looked forward with a sad smile on my face. Rin noticed this and said nothing more. I miss talking to her like I used to. I missed everyone, actually.

I felt something a tug on my hair before it came undone from it's tie.

"What the-"

Sesshomaru walked past me with my hair tie in his hands.

"Hey, whats the big idea! Give that back."

"Its not necessary for you to wear." He let it go and the wind carried it off before I could catch it.

"That was not okay! I needed that hair tie!"

"For what purposes?"

"Because I don't want my hair getting in the way of my work!"

"Your work is mediocre anyway, your hair won't hinder you much more than your lack of skill."

"You take that back you jerk!"

When we finally arrived to the village I was relieved. It was noon now but hopefully the herbs weren't all gone.

"Okay, we need to find the merchant that sells the herbs. Rin, your going to ask around."

"What? Me?" I almost told her nevermind when I saw her scared face. But Kaede had strict orders for me to make her do this and I had a feeling that Kaede will know if I didn't.

"It'll be fine," I said crouching to her level, "I'll be right there the entire time. All you have to do is ask for a merchant that sells herbs."

"But-"

"Now lets practice," I interrupted. I turned to Sesshomaru and made a devious face. He saw my face and looked at me with annoyance.

"Whatever your plotting, I will not partake in it."

I was now back with Rin and Sesshomaru was turned away from us so she couldn't see him.

"Okay Rin, Sesshomaru will be a stranger and you will ask if he knows were the merchant is." I looked past her and smiled innocently at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru this will be your training as well. You have to answer like any human would." He huffed in irritation but said nothing at all.

"Alright Rin, you can do it." Rin looked at Sesshomaru and hesitantly walked over to him. She tugged on his cloths and stuttered.

"E-excuse me, can you h-help me?" Sesshomaru turned around and his facial expression was that of pure irritation. He glared at Rin and she started to back away from him.

"What do you need," he bit out and I decided to intervene.

"No Sesshomaru, you can't glare down at her like she's a bone to chew," I said annoyingly. I took the bandana from his head and tied it to mine. I even smudged my face and hands with dirt like I did with his.

"Okay, now Rin I'm the stranger now. Sesshomaru you just watch." He turned away defiantly and I lost it.

"Hey, I'm training you right now!"

"This is all pointless." He grabbed me and put me over his shoulder and picked up Rin by the collar of her cloths.

"Sesshomaru, put me down! What are you doing!"

"Rin, yoh will go and ask the woman for the merchant."

"Lord Sesshou-"

"I don't believe it was a request." He let go of Rin and she slowly walked over to the woman.

"Sesshomaru, this is a big step for her! You can't just throw her out there like that!"

"Rin is different for ordinary commoner children, Miko; remember that."

"He put me down and I turned to see Rin asking the woman with fear. The woman had a pleasant smile on her face and pointed towards the other side of the village. Rin smiled back and thanked her and the woman gave her an apple before she ran back to us.

"Kagome, I did it! She even gave me an apple!"

"Great job Rin, I'm proud of you!" She looked to Sesshomaru who wore his usual cold expression.

"I did it Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Where is the merchant," he asked coldly. I hit him softly, earning a look of irritation but I match his face with my own glare.

"He's at the edge of town preparing for the lantern release tonight."

"A lantern release?"

"Yeah, can we go, Kagome? Please?"

I thought for a second and noticed the sun was going down anyways.

"Well, its too late to go back. We might as well stay." For the smile she gave me, I would have told her yes a million times.


	10. Break Free

**_Sesshomaru_**

This Miko was broken beyond repair and it was suprisingly hard to see someone that had been so full of life in so much pain. I don't know what she's done to me but whatever spell she's chanted had worked. The word friend circled my mind constantly, none stop, ever since that moment at the lantern release.

 _Is this want friendship is? This feeling to comfort her while she's like this? If so then..._

I sat there and let her cry. I let her cry and didn't try to asked what was wrong. By the time the sun came up she fell asleep with tears falling, crying in slumber. I brushed the hair away from her face and realized how beautiful she was. I'd noticed before while watching over Rin but now I'm really seeing what makes her beautiful. My heart thumped when she whimpered and I placed her on her sleeping pallet more comfortably before trying to leave. What I hadn't realized was that she held to my Mokomoko tightly. I gently pulled her hands away and walked out of her sleeping quarters. When I'd opened the door, the small fox fledgling was beside it sleeping. He usually slept with Kagome whenever he came here on visit but that wouldn't be appropriate now. Rin came running to me with concern and started asking me about her.

"Is she okay? What made her so sad? She was fine before!"

"Rin, let the matter be for now."

"But Lord Sesshomaru she-"

"Enough Rin." She looked sad but nodded and looked to the womans door before running off again. I walked over to the old woman and she looked at me with knowing eyes but said nothing.

"It would be wise to leave the matter, revolving around her sadness, be; for now, at least."

"I know as much." I nodded and walked out of the hut to do something.

 ** _InuYasha_**

I smelt Kagome's blood and instantly grew worried. It didn't smell like much but it smelt like enough to have me worried. I rushed to Kaede's and saw she, and Rin, looking concerned.

"Hey, where is Kagome?"

"InuYasha, you have returned I see," Kaede said with suspicion.

"I smell Kagome's blood, is she okay?" Rin was about to speak but Kaede stepped in.

"Ye can go and check yourself. She hadn't left the room since last night." I went to Kagome and saw Shippo at the door just sitting there.

"Shippo?" He looked up at me and gave me a small smile of relief.

"InuYasha!" He jumped onto my shoulder and cried like he usually did when something was wrong.

"Kagome won't come out of her room! She's been in there crying but won't talk to anyone, not even Sango."

 _Could she have... not, I would have smelled her near us._

I grabbed Shippo and put him down and went inside of Kagome's room, him right on my tail. She was sleeping with tears falling from her face and her hands balled up, shaking violently.

"Kagome?" I walked over to her and tried to wake her but it's as if she was put under some type of influence. I unraveled her hands and saw the blood from her nails pressing into her palms.

"She's been doing that since she came from her walk."

"Sesshomaru?" I looked up at him as he walked to her other side and place a damp cloth in both her palms. She balled her hands into fist again but her nails were blocked by the rags.

"She hadn't spoken a word to anyone since her return last night. One can only imagine what has happened to make her like this."

I watched her whimper in her sleep and all Sesshomaru had to do was place his Mokomoko around her and she'd stop and calm down a little. I won't lie, jealousy hit me in a wave that I don't have the right to feel. I was going to brush the hair from her face but she sat up quickly and worry was etched into her features.

"I'm such a terrible person," she exclaimed but then she saw me and a look of sadness replaced the look of worry.

"InuYasha?" She stood and kept her gaze from me.

"Sesshomaru, something has happened to Koga and his wolf demon tribe. Could you please come with me?"

"Why ask him? I'm-" she left the room, leaving me sitting there. Sesshomaru stood and paused only to give me an amused smirk.

I went after them and planned on making Kagome speak to me but stopped when I listened to what happened to Koga.

 ** _Kagome_**

I explained to Kaede what Ginta and Hakkaku told me and we were now on the way there. InuYasha was going to tag along but Kaede told him to go get Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku, leaving the children with Jinenji. When we got there, the guys ambushed me with happy tears.

"Koga, woke up!"

I went to where Koga was and saw he was, indeed, awake but grief stricken. I wouldn't blame him, though.

"Koga?" I got no response from him. He sat there, unmoving.

"Koga, talk to me. I need to know what happened." I still got nothing. I sigh and just went to check his injuries. I put some medicinal herbs on them and rewrapped them. When I got ready to leave, he grabbed my arm tightly.

"Where is the mutt," he asked.

"What?"

He yanked me down to my knees, right in front of him but I avoided touching him so I wouldn't hurt him.

"InuYasha, where is he?"

"He's on his way. Koga whats-"

"I need to see him now."

 _Koga wants to talk with InuYasha? That can never be good._ I watched his face and saw a look of fear cross it. His breathing got heavier as well.

"What business do you have with my little brother?" We both looked to see Sesshomaru before us.

"Sesshomaru?" Koga went to stand and I protested against it but he wouldn't listen.

"Koga, you shouldn't get up!"

"I'll be alright." He got to his feet holding the wound on him abdomen, clutching it in pain.

"I remember you, your his older brother." Koga began to cough and stagger so I held him steady.

"I thought... there was only two of you."

 _Only two of them? What's he mean by that?_

"Do you have another brother?" The question was unexpected. I looked to Sesshomaru and saw his eyes became more piercing then usual.

"How did you know that?"

"He was the one that attacked us. Apparently, before marrying me, Ayame and her pack were left in charge of protecting a weapon. The man who asked them to was your father. Is this correct?" Sesshomaru just glared at him coolly. Koga coughed more before falling.

"Koga! See, I warned you to take it easy. Your so stubborn." I sat him down softly and layed him back onto the ground. I placed his head in my lap and cleaned the blood from his mouth.

After treating Koga, I put Ginta and Hakkaku in charge of watching him so that I could talked with Sesshomaru alone while cleaning bandages.

"Is it true? Do you and InuYasha have another brother?" He was looking out over the water and spoke, not facing me at all.

"Yes, although my father and mother had sealed him away before InuYasha was born."

"So does InuYasha know?"

"No, it was irrelevant at the time."

"I see. Why did your father seal him away? Was he that big of a threat to him?" There was a brief moment of silence between us. I finished cleaning the bandages now and waited for his answer.

"His name is Keiji, he is the second born son of my mother and father. Keiji was a seed that was so hungry for power that he had a weapon made to take the powers of a priestess and turn that power into demonic power. After my parents found out they took the weapon away and sealed him away. I don't know how he managed to escape but he must die soon."

"Die? You'd kill your own brother?"

"If it rids this world of him then I shall gladly take his life."

 _Sesshomaru is willing to kill his own brother? This is de javu_.


	11. Tell Me Lies

Later that evening, we finally got Koga to rest along with the rest of his tribe. Sesshomaru told InuYasha about what happened, minus the part about him having another brother. Sesshomaru told us not to say a thing to InuYasha but never gave us a reason for it.

I hadn't spoken to InuYasha at all, in fact I'm avoiding him as much as possible. When he tries to speak with me I find something to do. As the day progresses I find less and less to do. I know I'll have to speak with him sooner or later but I didn't want sooner to come. I saw InuYasha coming my way so I turned the other way very subtly and went to one of the hurt men and checked on him. Thank goodness I did because his bandage needed to be changed.

"Kagome." I froze but looked at him quickly before finishing my task.

"What is it," I said, suprising normally.

"Are you okay? It looked like you were avoiding me."

"Why would I have to avoid you? I've been helping around with Koga and his tribe."

"Yeah but-"

I accidentally wrapped the man's arm too tightly from nervousness and he let out a yelp. I apologized and loosened the wrap.

"InuYasha, I'm sorry you felt like I've been avoiding you. Everything is just so busy, as you can see here."

"Oh, I see. Guess I was just being paranoid."

"Why would you be paranoid?" I saw him freeze and thought he would finally tell me that he was leaving with Kikyo but he looked away from me.

"No reason. I'll let you get back to this now. Meet me by the river at nightfall. I have something to tell you." With that he left and I'd finished with the bandages. I looked down at my hands and realized they were shaking in my lap. I felt eyes on me and looked over to my left to see Sesshomaru staring at me so I gave a small, fake smile and rose to go give the dirty bandages to Kaede.

I waited until a little past nightfall to go to InuYasha but he wasn't anywhere there. I walked up and down the water's edge but didn't see him so I went to look for him.

Is he going to tell me about Kikyo? Is this it?

I walked aimlessly but paused when I heard moans of pleasure soumd through the woods. My blood froze when I realized that it was Kikyo's. I didn't want to stay rooted to my spot but my body wouldn't turn around. In fact it went closer, as if wanting to prove my heart wrong. I followed the sound and came to see them. Both embracing each other in the spurs of pleasure. Each thrust of his broke my heart and each moan from her produced a sob to hold back.

 ** _Sesshomaru_**

I watched her as she looked at my younger brother with the reanimated shrine maiden, Kikyo. I didn't understand why but watching her cry saddened me and angered me. Maybe it was this friendship that she spoke of. Whenever she's around everyone she acts as if she is okay but everyone can see through it.

Kagome turned around and walked away, drying her eyes and putting on a mask to hide the pain she was feeling.

"I'm okay, everything is fine," she said aloud. She continued talking to herself as she walked back to the camping site of the wolves. I looked at InuYasha once more, just to see if he realized what he was doing or at least sensed the girl was so close but he didn't. I walked away myself and continued gathering information on my older brother.

 ** _Kagome_**

I went to Koga, who was arguing with Hakkaku and Ginta.

"Kagome said that you need to rest, Koga," Hakkaku said.

"Yeah, we don't want you getting worst then before," Ginta said.

"I'll be fine, I need to see if she's still alive! She can't be dead! The three of them could still-"

"Koga, I'm sorry but they're dead. We checked and even tried to bring her here for you but... but..." I saw Ginta getting ready to cry and decided intervene.

"Koga, you need to rest now," I demanded softly, "if your wounds reopen you will die."

"I don't care about that! She can't be dead. I had just learned to love her only months ago! We just had the pups weeks ago! I refuse to believe-"

"Koga," I bent down to hug him in comfort, making him stop his rambling, "I get it. I really do. When my father died, I was young but I understood that he was never coming back. It was hard to take in but after a while I realized I had to accept it. Its okay that you feel pain but you need to accept that she and your children are gone. When you do that, everything falls into place. Besides, your the leader of your tribe. Your people are still out there waiting for you to heal so that you can lead them!"

"Kagome, is it okay to cry?" I nodded and a moment pasted before he hugged me back and we sank to the ground as he cried. His cries were full of agony and sorrow for what he's lost. Hakkaku and Ginta had left us a while back, probably to get more bandages and stuff. After a while, Koga's cries had seized and he let me change his bandages.

"So, Kagome, what's been eating you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb. I was in love with you at one point so I can tell when you fake that your okay. Now tell me whats wrong." I looked at him and hesitated to tell him but caved anyways.

"Please promise me that you won't say anything to anyone."

"Kagome, I-"

"Just promise me. I need to hear the words."

"Okay, I promise." I nodded and continued changing his bandages.

"Kikyo is still alive."

"Kikyo? Whos that?"

"She was the first woman that InuYasha loved. I'm her reincarnation."

"Whoa, slow down! What are you talking about!"

"Before I came to the feudal era, InuYasha and Kikyo were in love but Naraku tricked them by making it seem like InuYasha tricked Kikyo for the Jewel. She sealed him to a tree for fifty years but he woke up after I came to this world and unsealed him. Not too long after the jewel got shattered someone brought Kikyo back from the dead, nearly killing me since I'm her reincarnation. For the longest I thought she hated InuYasha but she learned the truth and wanted to die with him. Countless times on our journey together he's snuck off to go see her, even though I made my feelings clear to him. But what he's doing now is-" I felt Koga wipe a tear from my face and gathered my feelings.

"Anyways, we thought she died and I felt nothing but grief, even though I had every reason to hate her. Even now, I can't bring myself to hate her at all. I do feel jealousy and anger but I don't hate her."

"So that slime bag InuYasha is doing it with Kikyo now?" I blush and nodded.

"Why don't you want to confront him on it! Why not leave him!"

"He did it once before this time and told her he was going to tell me about them and leave me. I'll wait until then and keep acting oblivious."

"But Kagome-"

"He made the choice so he will own up to it. I'm not going to keep doing this to myself. I've left everything for him; my home, my family and friends, everything." I finished his bandages and just sat there.

"Kagome, you need to be the one to end it. Don't wait for the mutt to tell you because it'll only hurt you more."

"It'll hurt either way."

I got up and took the old bandages to Kaede then sat by the water staring at the fish that swam by.

"Koga has a point you know." I looked up to see Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru.

"You guys heard all of that?"

"Why didn't you say anything," Sango asked sitting beside me.

"Like I told Koga, he made the choice so-"

"Kagome," Miroku said, "you should know by now that InuYasha will cower out to save him from your grief." I couldn't argue with that but still.

"I'll be fine guys, really. I just need to clear my head. You can go back and I'll come right behind you."

"I'm not leaving you, Kagome. You don't need to be alone right now." I was going to tell her to go again but Sesshomaru sat on my there side facing away from me and Miroku sat next to Sango. We stayed like this until it grew dark and I fell asleep on Sesshomaru's back.


	12. Facing Heart

**_Sesshomaru_**

I turned and held the sleeping woman close to me. Both her friends looked at me with amusement and I glared.

"If you have something you wish to say then speak it."

"Oh its nothing at all," Sango lied, "I just didn't think you'd show her a lot of attention like this is all."

"Its not business of yours."

"Sesshomaru, why won't you just tell her you like her," Miroku said.

"I've made that clear already."

"What he means is that your falling in love with her."

"Nonsense, why would I love a human? My father was foolish enough to fall for a human and died for the foolish notion of love."

"Your looking at it the wrong way. Your father died protecting what was most dear to him. Its tragic but its not foolish. If Rin were on the brink of death and the only way to save her was to trade your life for hers, would you do it?" I looked at the woman calmly but I will admit that the question shook me.

"You would, wouldn't you. Now when you think of Kagome would you do the same for her?" I looked at Kagome and thought on the question asked. However, when I thought about her dying I felt a small pain in my chest. It was dull but still pain that I shouldn't be able to feel.

 ** _Kagome_**

I woke up to see Sesshomaru looking forward. We were on the move and he was carrying me.

"Go back to sleep," he told me.

"I can walk the rest of the way there."

"I wasn't aware that I was giving you an option, miko." I tried to get down myself but he kept me in a steel grip.

"I can walk perfectly fine!" I heard him chuckle and stopped struggling to look at his smirk.

"Is that mediocre attempt supposed to release my arms from you?" I blushed and crossed my arms. _Whats going on? My heart skipped a beat when I saw his smile. I've only ever felt that way with InuYasha!_ I looked at him once more but this time, the moonlight caught his face perfectly. My heartbeat began to speed up and I felt as if I could breathe. I relaxed in his arms and closed my eyes to calm down but found myself drifting back to sleep listening to his heartbeat.

I woke up and stretched but yelped when I saw InuYasha staring at me while being so close to my face.

"InuYasha, you scared me half to death!"

"Yeah, yeah, look we gotta talk."

"What about," I asked sadly. Before he could speak again Shippo ran towards us yelling my name.

"Kagome! Kagome come quick! Its an emergency!"

"What? Shippo?"

"It's Rin and the twins! They aren't looking to good!"

When I saw the children, Kaede looked puzzled along with Jinenji and Miroku. Sango looked worried out of her mind.

"I've never seen anything like this," Jinenji told Kaede.

"Neither have I." I looked at saw small red bumps on the children.

Sesshomaru went to Rin and examined her skin before looking at me.

"This is the disease that girl had from that village."

"Yeah, I can help them." I gave out orders to Jinenji, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. When they returned, I treated them just like I did the girl. After an hour I had finished treating them and knew they'd recover quickly.

"Kagome, why can't we scratch it!"

"Yeah, it itches aunt Kagome!"

"I told you that it will only make it worst!"

"This honey is to sticky, aunt Kagome!"

"Honey is sticky but it'll help you recover."

"Thank you Kagome," Sango said, "how do you know so much about this? No one has never seen it before yet you knew what to do instantly."

"She's had it as a child," Sesshomaru said as he came behind me, "and her mother healed her like she healed the girls."

"You remember that," I asked him. His only response was a small, barely noticeable smirk before he walked away.

"Whats gotten into him," I asked out loud.

"You'll figure it out soon."

Later that day, I was watching the sunset alone and in sadness when something droppedover my face.

"What the-" I pulled it off and saw it was a beautifully designed kimono.

"What? what is-"

"Your tired of dressing like the dead shrine maiden," Sesshomaru said from behind me. I turned to face him and saw a small smile on his face. "Am I correct?"

"You didn't have to do this, really!"

He turned me back around and pulled the ribbon from my head.

"This again? Look, I told you that my hair gets in the wa-"

"Hold your tongue and sit still," he said and gathered up my hair. I felt him place something in it and it stayed up, minus my bang.

"I got you these things hoping to make you happy again." He pulled me up and guided my to the river. When I saw our reflection in the water I only saw me. I didn't look like Kikyo, I looked like Kagome! Tears gathered in my eyes and I turned to Sesshomaru and hugged him.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. You may act indifferent and stuck up but I knew you were sweet!" I let him go and backed away to look at him. His face held suprise but then he looked away from me. I giggled and kisses his cheek before running off to put on my new cloths. I might even burn these cloths of Kikyo's later.

Its been two weeks and everyone had heals. Rin and the girls made a full recovery according to Kohaku. He looked after them and helped Jinenji take care of them back at home. Koga and his men were almost as good as new. Koga even spared with some of his tribe after I said not to. Also in two weeks I've watched InuYasha and Kikyo together every night. She asks about his and my status, sparingly, and he tells her that whenever he tries something happens. It always hurts me to see them but for some reason I'm torturing myself. He noticed my new cloths and said they looked great but it still wasn't enough to get him to come back to me.

"Your hopeless." I turned around and saw Sesshomaru looking down at me with disapproval.

"You always wander off on your own, too careless."

"I'm perfectly fine by myself. I just needed to think is all!" He huffed and stood behind me watching the sunset with me.

I took that time to take in his features.

 _He has InuYasha's silver hair but thats it. He's totally different._

He looked down at me and I looked over his face. It was as calm as that night I found him sleeping.

"Why do you stare?"

I looked away and watched the sunset but felt like talking.

"Hey Sesshomaru, have you... have you ever loved a woman? Like really loved a woman?"

"Why do you ask me this?"

"You know everything right? About InuYasha and Kikyo. They never fell out of love back then. Maybe I'm just in the way of the two of them, a place holder for whenever they part ways." Sesshomaru remained silent but I felt he wanted to say something.

"What nonsense." I looked up at him now, "InuYasha is a fool. He made to choice of choosing his past. Your a fool for not moving on from him."

"Sesshomaru..."

"I've been around you for a while now, so I've picked up on your mannerisms. I've also watched you follow my foolish little brother as he goes with the shine maiden. I pity you, foolish human. You know you want and deserve better yet you remain stuck like him."

I turned to face him and knew he was right. I looked him in his golden eyes and over his handsome face. He stood before me like a king.

"I asked you this before but, have you ever loved a woman?" A moment of silence pasted between us before he smirked at me.

"You want to know," he asked as he pulled me up by my arms.

"H-hey!" He placed his lips on mine, making my heart beat race. A moment passed before I pushed him away from me.

"What, what was that about."

"I'm answering your question." He kissed me again and I found myself kissing back but pulled away, confused.

"Just hold on a second! I thought you had someone else, like Rin!"

"Rin? Are you implying I do this with a child?"

"No! Thats not-"

"Isn't it? You just said that I had Rin, did you not?"

"I didn't mean-"

"I'm not into that sort of thing," he teased, "until she comes of age I will wait." My heart was sliced by those words and I looked down.

"So you too, then? I'm just a place holder for you as well?" I lifted my head to face him, tears in my eyes blurring my vision.

"Why am I always the replacement? Why can't I just be loved and needed?" I saw the shock on his face and I was a little suprised myself that I yelled like that but I didn't stop.

"I look like Kikyo a lot so InuYasha stayed with me until he saw the real Kikyo on occasions! When she 'died' again I felt only grief for InuYasha but got nothing in return. Now your using me as a placeholder until Rin gets old enough and it's not fair!"

"Miko-"

"I will give you this, though. At least you told me up front about your intentions."

"Miko-"

"I guess I'm only good for being used like a child's toy."

"Kagome!" I felt myself be trapped between him and the ground as he kissed me again. I let him but didn't kiss back. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"I was teasing about Rin," He said and I blushed.

"What?"

"I can never look at Rin like I'm looking at you right now; like my father looked at InuYasha's mother before his death." My eyes grew wide at this revelation.

"What are you saying?"

"I think you know what I'm telling you." He kissed me once more and I found myself kissing him back. It felt different from kissing InuYasha. This felt more right than anything I've felt for InuYasha. It made my senses come alive again, it made my entire being sore, it made me want him. Sesshomaru pulled away and looked down at me again.

"So you can make that kind of face?"

"What? What are you talking about." He caressed the side of my face and brushed my bangs upward.

"The kind of face that makes me want to take you here and now." I felt my entire face warm up, along with other parts of me.

"You- you idiot," I said and pushed him away. I looked away from him madly embarrassed and I heard him chuckle for the second time ever.

"I find you rather attractive with that face. You look rather erotic." He whispers the last sentence in my ear before biting my earlobe softly. I made a sound that I've never heard before and pushed him away.

"Don't tease me so much! Who do you think you are anyways!" He smirked before rising up and walking away.

 _Did this really just happen or was it a dream?_


	13. Lover

**_WARNING!!! LEMON (SEX SCENE) UP AHEAD! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!_** Since he confessed to me, Sesshomaru was by my side at all times. When no one paied attention he would find ways to kiss and tease me. I'd stopped following InuYasha and Kikyo. Instead I've been helping Koga and his tribe recover themselves. Koga still has mental scars but he's healing faster than expected, even for a demon.

Jinenji took the twins back once they recovered but Rin wanted to stay with me and Kaede to learn how to help the wounded. I was shocked considering what Koga and his tribe did to her but I suppose she put all of that in the past. I watched over her as she changed the bandages and other things. She's a fast learner when motivated enough. Pretty soon she won't need me to help her with anything.

I was making food, with what Ginta and Hakkaku caught, when I was pulled into an embrace.

"S-Sesshomaru!"

"Continue your task."

"Well thats kinda hard considering you have me in a bear hug!"

He let me go only to hug me around my waste loosely. I sighed but continued cooking.

"Your worst than a child, ya know."

"Be silent and finish cooking." I chuckled a bit and silently finished dinner.

 ** _Rin_**

Over the past few days, I've notice Lord Sesshomaru growing closer and closer to Kagome, which makes me happier than I can imagine.

Kagome probably thinks that I'm too young to notice but she doesn't know that me and Lady Kaede talk to each other about them. We knew it was only a matter of time before Kagome woke up from her InuYasha daze. I'm glad that big mouthed master Jakken isn't here or he'd find a way to ruin everything as usual.

Right now, I'm watching them with Shippo and can't help but squeal in delight.

"Its actually happening," I whispered to the little fox demon.

"I'm actually worried though. Sesshomaru can be scary. Not to mention what InuYasha would do when he finds out. Not that I care about that last part."

"Lord Sesshomaru is a nice person. He just doesn't show it much."

"I'll take your word for it. He's better than that idiot InuYasha."

"I couldn't agree more."

We looked to my side and saw Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku watching in the bushes as well.

"How long have you guys been there," Shippo whisper/yelled.

"We just got here," Sango said before making a scary face, "So this is why Kagome has been avoiding me. Its all clear now."

"Sango, calm down," Miroku said with a nervous smile, "I'm sure she had her reasons."

"What possible reason does she have to not trust me with something this big!"

While they went back and forth I stared at Kohaku. He had a nervous smile on his face but then we both looked each other in the eye. I looked away first and blushed deeply as my heart began to race. I decided to watch Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome more but saw that he was glaring this way. I quickly grabbed Shippo and made a run for it, Kohaku right on out tail. When we looked back, Lord Sesshomaru was looking down on nervous Sango and Miroku with a scary glare.

 ** _Kagome_**

After serving everyone dinner, I sat and ate with Koga as usual. I know he doesn't harbor and past, intimate feelings towards me anymore. Since he's woke up, he talks about Ayame and how he'd grown close to her after they married. He'd laugh, he'd cry, he'd smile at the memories he forged with her. I'd laugh with him, comfort him, and smile with him every time.

"So Kagome, what's up with you and Sesshomaru?"

"Huh? What do you mean," I said, lying terribly.

"Was that the best you could come up with," he asked.

"Anyways, when did you two become a thing? I always thought he hated you."

"Well, I suppose he changed his mind somewhere down the line. He's not all that bad of a guy ya know?"

"So whats to like? To me he seems like an arrogant jackass."

"Much like yourself?"

"What did you say!?!"

"Sesshomaru has his moments. He does tend to look down on everyone, including me, and yes he's got an inflated head but thats only because he was conformed to think that way."

"What are you on about?"

"I mean that he grew up with that mind set. Someone had to place it in his head."

"And let me guess, your trying to change him?"

"I wouldn't say I wanted him to change." I scoffed down the last of my food before finishing my statement.

"I just want to give him more options."

"Option?"

"Yeah. Sesshomaru has always been distant and cold hearted, right?"

"Well, yeah," Koga so finishing his food.

"Well, I just want him to warm up a little. I want him to see that he has the option on who and what to care for deeply."

"I guess you were one of those things then." I blushed and got flustered.

"T-thats..."

"Don't try and deny it. I know that you hadn't planned on it, since your kinda dense."

"Am not!"

"But," he said ignoring my protest, "now that it has happened, what do you plan to do with it?" I stayed silent for a while before looking Koga in the eye.

"I'll just see where it leads me." Koga smirked and I smiled.

"Well, just know that I'll kill him if he hurts you. InuYasha is already a dead man." I felt a twinge in my chest at the mention of InuYasha's name. Koga must have saw my discomfort and apologised.

"Ah, I'm sorry Kagome, I forgot it was still a fresh scar."

"I-its fine. I'll ha e to get over it eventually, right?" I put of a false smile and he bought it.

"...and further more, I don't appreciate not knowing things before Koga," Sango ranted, "I mean really, Kagome! We are supposed to be friends! Yet you couldn't tell me about Sesshomaru?"

Right now, I'm sulking in a hot spring some ways away from the camp with Sango, Kaede, and Rin. Sango was ranting about me not telling her about Sesshomaru and my status. Kaede and Rin watched with amusement as she drilled me about the value of our friendship.

"Now, start talking, when did this happen?" I sighed and decided to go into the details.

"Well, at one point I followed InuYasha whenever he went to Kikyo. The last time I did-"

"Wait, you followed him," She exclaimed. I nodded and she softened her features to that of pity.

"The last time I followed InuYasha, Sesshomaru approached me. We talked a bit about everything and then it happened." Sango watched me suspiciously.

"I feel like your forgetting a detail."

"I'm not!" _Except for the part that he kissed me first. And that I thought that I was a place holder for Rin._ She eyed me a little more before sighing and turning to leave.

"I'll believe you for now, I've been in here a little to long now."

"So have I," Kaede said. Rin stood too and the tree got out.

"I'll stay a bit longer," I told them.

"Don't be too long or you'll get sick," Sango said. When theu left I suck, nose deep underwater and just walked over to a smooth rock that I could sit on. I relaxed on it and shut my eyes to hear everything. After a moment, lips capture mines in hunger that I've never felt before. It was passionate yet animalistic.

"Sesshomaru, what are you-" he silenced me with a kiss and brought my naked body to his.

"I've grown impatient with your flaunting and teasing, miko."

"Flaunting? Teasing? I've don't no such thing!"

"You have." He ran his nose along my neck and I suppressed the urge to moan.

"First, when you were with that wolf." He nipped my neck and I squealed. He opened my legs and stepped between them, "Then while you were cleaning after everyone ate they're fill. The fatigue on your face looked more like the face you made when I first layed my lips on yours."

My eyes widened when I felt his manhood on my woman part. He was big, no, he was ginormous!

"And lastly, you bathing alone in a hot spring, after I've told you many times not to be alone." I felt his fingers begin to inch inside me and couldn't help the moan that escaped me.

"You've been troublesome to me. Now, you have to pay the price. He removed his fingers and kissed me while slamming into me. It wasn't my first time, but it felt like it. Sesshomaru was letting me adjust but grew impatient and began to move. He wiped the tears away as he did but never slowed his pace. It was steady and calm. Soon, though, I began to feel good. I tightened my legs around him and held him as he thrust inside me, turning everything in there into mush. He said nothing or made a sound, he just watched me come undone beneath him. Just as I was about to let go, he pulled out.

"Wha-" he turned me around to my hands and knees before entering me from behind, opening feelings I've never felt inside of me before. It was magical. Soon he got roughed and more primal before we both came together. I was spent but he just picked me up and held me as he placed me over his shaft.

"Wait! I can't anymore," I told him.

"I told you that you'd have a price to pay." He brought me down onto him, making my sensitive flower quiver.

"This will be that price." He wasted no time and slammed into me harder than before. I could no longer control the volume of my voice at this point. Every thrust was rattling me with pleasurable spasms.

He took one of my nipples into his mouth and bit down on it gently. I came right there but he didn't stop. He just went even harder, dragging out my orgasm. He let go of one nipple and kissed it before moving to the other one. I felt euphoria before fatigue and collapsed into darkness happily, my last word being that name of my new lover.


	14. Taken

**_Super shout out to NarukoSon! Thanks for the support and feedback! Super shout out to all of you that read this story, even if you don't ship them together! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Sesshomaru_**

I layed Kagome down in her sleeping sack and went to rest in a tree above her. When she'd fainted saying my name I felt some small satisfaction but stopped my assault of pleasure on her body. She'd probably awaken tomorrow, sore. I look down on her, now dressed, body but quickly looked away to keep from going to her and keeping her attached to my side. Before, I had spent a whole day wondering why I was attending to Kagome like a lost mutt after being given food. I didn't know if it were to spite InuYasha or curiosity, maybe something greater but I doubt that last part.

The next morning, I woke up to find the miko was no longer on the ground beneath me. Instead she was lying on top of me, her sleeping sack opened and draped over us. I watched her sleeping figure and wondered when, and how, she got up here without my knowing so. Maybe I was spent myself after the nights events.

She stirred before opening her eyes. She blinked a few times then looked up at me. Soon I saw her face becoming red.

"S-Sesshomaru?"

 ** _Kagome_**

 _Why am I stuttering? stupid stupid stupid!_

I stared up at Sesshomaru and nervous laughed.

"I must have sleep walked up here, silly me. I'll just be out of your way n-"

Arms tightened around me, restricting my moments.

"Do not move."

"What?"

"Be silent." I carefully watched him and saw him glaring ahead. I felt his hostility grow and my skin began to crawl.

"What is it, Sesshomaru?"

"What the hell is going on here." My eyes widened and my heart raced.

 _It's InuYasha._

"What does it look like," Sesshomaru replied.

"Oi, Kagome!"

I was going to reply but Sesshomaru squeezed my side, telling me not to."

"She is resting, do not disturb her."

"You can't tell me what to do."

Sesshomaru didn't reply to that. Instead he brought me closer to him and I could feel the tension around them grow from that small gesture.

"InuYasha," I said. I sat up and turned to look at him.

"I told you not to move."

"I need to get this over with."

I jumped down from the tree and made my way to InuYasha. The look on his face was that of disbelief and pain.

"Kagome, what is this? You can't be with him, can you?"

"Yeah, I am with Sesshomaru."

"After everything he's put us through? He tried to kill you multiple times before, have you forgotten all that?"

"When we first met you tried to kill me."

"Don't use that card on me!"

"It doesn't matter now does it. You planned on leaving me for Kikyo anyways, right?" He glared at tge ground then, not daring to go against my words.

"You kept going behind my back to go do whatever you wanted with her. You said you'd end things but waited weeks to do so-"

"So you go to my brother? Someone thats probably only using you to spite me?"

"Thats not true!"

"Is it? Hey Sesshomaru, why are you with Kagome anyways?" I looked back at Sesshomaru and saw him glaring at InuYasha.

"I'm under no obligation to tell you my personal thoughts."

"And there you have it. He's just using yo-"

My hand stung before I even registered my actions. InuYasha's head was whipped to the side by the force of my slap and I brought my hand to my chest.

 _That felt good but I can't believe I just did that! Sure I've told him to sit before but this is..._

InuYasha looked back at me with shock. Not anger, not pain, just shock.

"It's none of your business what I do anymore. You can have the dead shrine maiden. I'm done with this." With that said I walked away. I didn't go back to Sesshomaru, instead I went to find Sango.

 ** _Sango_**

I sat alone underneath a dying cherry blossom tree. It was freezing out and the frosty air nipped at my skin but I loved how peaceful and beautiful it was for such a cold winter's day.

"Sango!" Miroku shouted. I looked up to see him headed towards me. I let out a visible sigh. I loved Miroku but sometimes I just wanted to be alone and lately it felt like he was smothering me; he flashed a bright smile and cuddled with me under the tree. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and began to talk with me. I sat silently next to him half listening to what he was saying; he finally stopped talking.

"Sango, are you okay? You seem kind of morose."

I shrugged. "Don't take this the wrong way, but lately you've been kind of clingy and I love you but sometimes i just need a little space and time to myself." I admitted.

His features twisted from concerned to offended and betrayed. "I'm sorry i just want to spend time with my wife. Communication is the basis for a healthy relationship but you're too detached. You never want to talk. You never seem interested in anything, so I'm sorry for being 'clingy'." He growled.

"Wait, Miroku-"

He walked away before I could talk to him more. I sighed and relaxed against the tree once more.

 _What's gotten into him? He's not usually like this._

I pondered on what was happening and suddenly I heard my name being called. I looked up and saw Kagome walking towards me. She sat before me with exhaustion all over her face.

"Kagome, what happened?"

"I'm so tired," she said before layed down on the grass. I chuckled and went to lay beside her.

"What's going on? What made you so tired?"

A blush swept across her face and I smirked slyly, I could practically feel the fox ears and tail.

"Umm, I errr... What happened was that umm."

"Was it with Sesshomaru?" Her entire face got red and I knew my hunch was correct.

"How was it? Was he good? Did it hurt? Was he better than InuYasha?"

"Yes, yes, at first, and if passing out means he was good then he was..."

"You passed out?" I laughed at this and she pouted.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." She turned away from me and I laughed for a few more seconds before sobering up.

"Wow, that's something. Anything else?"

"Um, I kinda woke up and cuddled with him last night without him knowing."

"Wait, what?"

"I planned to leave him before he woke up but then he woke up."

"Did he push you away?"

"He held me, actually. But I think thats because InuYasha had came and saw us."

"InuYasha? Did see you two... umm..."

"What? No," She exclaimed, "he saw us laying together."

She began to tell me the details about what occurred, even about Sesshomaru's actions and her slapping InuYasha.

"Why'd you slap him?"

"I don't know! I suppose I was angry at him. He kept saying things about Sesshomaru using me to get back at him and that Sesshomaru didn't really like me. It all became irritating and before I could stop myself I hit him."

"I see, you were angry because of his meddling. But Kagome-"

"I know it was wrong to hit him. I'll apologize later for it but I needed to get space."

"Isn't that what your were doing before? Getting space while following him around?" She blushed and pouting, looking away from me.

"Yeah but this will be a different type of space."

"I didn't know there was a different type of space," I muttered with a huffy expression as she drowned on and on about how things will be different.

She was talking so fast that I could barely keep up with what she was saying. After a few moments she'd calmed down and we were both looking up at the clouds.

"Sango, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you think I'm making the right decision to be with Sesshomaru?" I looked over at her and saw her expression was almost sad.

"I don't regret being with him or anything but what if what InuYasha said was right? I mean it's not like he confirmed or denied the accusations made but then again, thats just Sesshomaru." I stayed silent to ponder my answer for her. I didn't want ti say something that would make her doubt her choices even more.

"Well, what do you feel thats different from what you had with InuYasha?"

 ** _InuYasha (just after being smacked)_**

After Kagome walked off I touched my face.

 _She's never hit me like that before. Did I really upset her that badly?_

Of course I did. I was sneaking off with Kikyo and she waited for me to tell her that things were over. It's not as if I didn't love her, I do and always will. I just can't let Kikyo go again.

"Where do you think you're going," I asked my older brother. He had came from the tree, that he and Kagome were just in, and walked that same direction that she did.

He looked over his shoulder at me and gave me his usual cold stare.

"Why do you insist on pestering me, InuYasha? What happens between me and the miko are of no concern to you."

"Kagome doesn't need you toying around with her! If you are using her to spite me then back off!" He turned to me fully and glared.

"You dare question my intentions with her after all you've done? Kagome had given up her own home for you. Family, friends, yet you leave her for a dead woman from your past life after saying you wouldn't. I've rectified my mistakes with her and I'll stay beside her in ways that you couldn't do. Your just pathetic." I pulled out Tensaiga and took stance against him.

"I dare you to say that again."

He huffed and turned to walk away.

"Your pathetic." I charged at him but stopped when I heard someone calling for me. I looked back to see Miroku and Shippo running to me, calling me.

"InuYasha, you gotta hurry," Shippo exclaimed.

"What happened? What's got you guys-"

"Kagome and Sango were kidnapped!"


	15. Taken pt 2

Okay so I admit I'm a asshole for not updating quicker but in my defense... I have no defense but I hope this will suffice until I find my idea book and write the next chapter! Sorry! Don't kill me!

 ** _Kagome (before kidnapping)_**

"Everything," I told her, "Everything I'm feeling is more intense than what I felt for InuYasha. Its as if something about me woke up suddenly." Sango smiled at me before looking at the clouds.

"Then your fine. Besides, it looks like he's not letting you go anytime soon."

"You think so?" She chuckled and was going to answer but we both jumped up when we felt the air change.

"Kagome..."

"Right!" I drew my bow and waited for the demon to show itself.

"Kagome!" Both Sango and I relaxed when we saw Shippo, Rin, and Kohaku running towards us on Kirara's back.

"Shippo, Kohaku, Rin, what are you doing out here?"

"Kaede asked for us to come and find you," Rin said worried- like, "Koga is on a rampage again. If nothings done then..."

"Alright, I'll handle-" a sudden darkness was cast into the sky, despite it being noon. A thick fog appeared on the ground and I drew my weapon once more. Kirara growled on edge and transformed while Shippo had jumped to me, and Rin hid into Kohaku.

"Sorry to disturb you all," a voice called from the fog, "but I'm going to need that priestess, Kagome was it." As he drew closer and closer my heart beat faster and faster. I'd never felt anything like this; not with Naraku, not with Kikyo, not with any other demon. First was a silhouette of him and then he was fully revealed.

"Sesshomaru," Sango asked preparing to relax but I glared and took aim.

"No," I released the sacred arrow and managed to pierce his shoulder, "that's not Sesshomaru."

"So you are acquainted with my brother. What of the last brother? InuYasha I believe. A half demon carrying our father's fang like a child."

"So, your the brother that Koga was talking about. What do you want?" He chuckled before grabbing the arrow, making it disperse into a shimmering glitter-like lights.

"He destroyed the arrow," Rin stated.

"I'm looking for a priestess with unique abilities and you have the most unique abilities by far." I shot another arrow and it pierced his heart. He stopped for a second and destroyed the arrow as easily as he did the first.

"Although they could be more polished." Suddenly I felt dizzy. I tried to focus but the more I tried to do so, the more the world spun.

"What is-"

"Ah, it's finally working, I see."

I grew weak and collapsed to my knees.

"What did you do to her," I heard Sango say. I tried to focus on her voice but it was as if I were underwater. Everyone's voice was muffled. I didn't lose consciousness, however. I just felt everything weakening. Every nerves, each of my senses, I felt them weaken.

 **Sesshomaru (present)**

"The guy said that the only one affected was Kagome because she's a priestess," Shippo said

"Sango and Kohaku tried to stop him but they couldn't. He knocked out lady Sango and took her, Shippo and Kagome north." I narrowed my eyes down at Rin's words.

"Wait, this isn't Shippo," InuYasha asked.

"No, Shippo made a clone from a mushroom."

"Actually, he doesn't know that I'm with them. I'm hiding myself with my fox magic. That way I can bring you guys to where we are."

"Good thinking. Alright, we have to get everyone back."

"North you say," I asked Rin.

"Yes, mi' lord!" I looked to the north and felt agitated.

 _Of all the places to go._

"Rin, lets go. We must find Jakken and Ao Un."

"Right."

"Shippo, you come as well."

"Huh? But I-"

"You will update us all on Kagome and her companion's well being after we find Jakken you will take us to Jinko's whereabouts ."

"Wait, you know this guy," InuYasha exclaimed. I ignored him and grabbed the children.

"Kohaku," I called, "you watch over the wolves with the old woman. InuYasha, go find Miroku and tell him of the happenings that have occurred."

"Why do I gotta listen to you?" I ignored him once more and flew off.

 ** _InuYasha_**

As much as I didn't want to, I sniffed around until I found Miroku. He was staring off into an opened field looking troubled.

"Hey, Miroku!" He turned around and I saw his face fully. Sadness, something I'm very familiar with, was written all over him.

"What buggin' you?"

"Sango, she's been pushing me away lately and today she told me I was smothering her."

He turned away in time to miss my look of stupidity.

"Thats it?"

"What do you mean thats it? My wife might not love me anymore and your telling me thats it."

"No you idiot, I'm asking is that the only problem you two have because if so then your more stupid than I am."

"Glad to see you admit your stupid."

"What did you just- nevermind! Listen, Sango loves you, you dumbass. Her asking for a little space from you doesn't mean that she doesn't love you. Right now she needs you and your here crying like a girl over her wanting space."

"What do you mean, she needs me?"

"Sango was kidnapped along with Kagome and Shippo. We need to hurry up and go get them back before they are really in trouble."

 ** _Sango_**

I was running away from my brother but no matter how many times I get away he is always before me. He's stabbed me in the back so many times that I've lost count. After every stab I received he was slain before I could do anything.

I played unconscious while being carried on the back of a flying demon. Kagome wasn't looking to good and Shippo looked beyond exhausted as he hid in the demons tail furs. I wanted to check on Kagome but knew that would be risky. Shippo has been using his fox magic to leave a trail for the others to follow but I had a terrible feeling.

After an hour or so, I felt that my body had went through a barrier. The demon began to descend for the sky and InuYasha's brother grabbed Kagome and myself.

"Maybe I over did the miasma. Oh well, as long as they don't die before their time."

"Welcome back, master" a feminine voice said.

"Tsuine, take them inside and keep an eye on the priestess girl. If she awakes and tries anything hurt the slayer."

"As you wish." I felt my body move, as of it were floating. I opened my eyes and saw I was doing just that. I looked up slightly and saw the demon walking away, Shippo still with him. I motioned for him to run to me and when he did he hid in my sleeve. The companion that took us began to hum eerily but I ignored it and tried to find a way to escape.

 ** _Sesshomaru_**

Finding Jakken was but a simple task, seeing as he'd finished his assignment and was headed back by my side. I needed Jakken so that he could remain beside Kohaku and the elder priestess Kaede. they were important to Kagome so

I followed the tiny fox's instructions on where to go and met with Miroku and InuYasha along with a still injured Koga.

"Took you long enough," InuYasha said, "I thought you took a nap somewhere."

"Well now that you made it I'm leaving. This magic is tiring." I responded with a clipped hum and the fox sprite left with a poof.

"Have you figured out a way inside," I said, ignoring InuYasha's childish prattle.

"No," answered Miroku, "This barrier is immeasurably wide and strong."

"I tried to use Red Tessaiga but it didn't work."

I walked over to the barrier and placed my hand on it. I used my poison claws to claw at the point where InuYasha's Tessaiga damaged it. Immediately the barrier was destroyed.

"You were too quick to give up, InuYasha," I told him, "or maybe you are just idiotic."

"What was that? I dare you to say that again, you bastard!"

"InuYasha, Sesshomaru, its not the time for this," the Monk stated, "Kagome and Sango are in trouble right now. Its the time to place your differences aside and work together."

InuYasha scoffed at his words.

"As if I'd work with him. We can get them back without him here."

"We don't have time for you to act childishly," Koga yelled to InuYasha, "I don't know how Kagome or any of them put up with you and your stubborn behavior!"

"Shut up! Who asked you, you damned wolf boy!"

"You shut up, you filthy mutt!"

The two went back and forth, trading insults, but I felt agitation building up within me listening to them and then I felt something was going amiss inside my brother's territory.

"I'm going ahead," I told them before flying off, leaving as they called me.


	16. Taken pt 3

**_Sango_**

Kagome was still asleep butshe was panting and sweating heavily. Whatever that demon used was affecting her worse than it was affecting me.

"Sesshomaru, Miroku, InuYasha, and Koga are here," Shippo said quietly.

"Koga? Isn't he still injured?"

"He said that he wanted to avenge everyone."

He was going to say more but we heard footsteps approaching us from behind. Shippo hid in my sleeve once more and I pulled out my hidden blade. The footsteps sounded like bare feet as they slowly grew closer. After moments of painful suspense, I dropped my blade and my eyes grew wide on confusion.

 ** _InuYasha_**

When we got inside the barrier it closed on its own. From the barrier alone I could tell that this guy was powerful. I still never got an answer on how Sesshomaru knew this guy but I planned on finding out no matter what.

"InuYasha," Miroku said lowly, "Something has been troubling me."

"What is it?"

"When we arrived I felt as if we were being watched." I glared at nothing in particular.

"Then you've felt it as well."

"Yeah, I thought it was nothing but now that your saying it..."

"What are you guys mumbling for? We need to hurry up and find that demon! Put your nose to work, Mutt."

"Why you-"

"Alright, lets play nice please."

I huffed, crossed my arms and looked away in annoyance. Suddenly we stopped when we heard footsteps. I drew my Tessaiga and Sesshomaru drew his Bakusaiga. We both waited for moments before a woman appeared.

"Welcome, master has been expecting you," she said. She turned and began to walk away. Sesshomaru put his sword away but I wasn't so quick to do so myself.

"InuYasha," Sesshomaru called out lowly, "you and I shall go. The rest of you find the others."

"What," Koga exclaimed, "I-"

"Your only a hindrance in the state your in. Miroku will also need help finding them."

"Tch."

"Alright. We will find them and take them outside safely." Sesshomaru nodded and walked off behind the woman and I followed. Hopefully they get them out safely.

 ** _Kagome_ **

I slowly opened my eyes and saw blurred faces. Someone was calling my name but I couldn't place the voice. After a moment or so my eyes focused again and I saw Sango and Shippo smiling.

"It worked," Sango stated.

"Kagome," Shippo exclaimed jumping into my lap and hugging me, "I didn't know if you'd wake up!"

"I'm fine but, where are we?"

"We were taken by Sesshomaru's brother and was put in here."

"Sesshomaru and the others are here to save us." Shippo's eyes widened a bit then he smiled.

"Thanks again for your help," he said to someone behind us. I turned around and saw Ayame sitting against a wall. She was covered in bruises and cuts and she looked tired.

"Ayame?"

"She heard us and came to us to help."

"Koga said that you'd-"

"Yeah, I know. Keiji can't kill me just yet. He needs something from us."

"Us?"

"Both you and I, Kagome, are important to him. I suppose he kidnapped Sango and Shippo to use them against you, making sure that you don't fight back."

"Why? What does he need from me?"

"He needs me to retrieve a weapon that my pack has been hiding for generations. He needs you because of your abilities."

" _My_ abilities? But-"

"He can't use Kikyo's because she's dead, not only that but your far more powerful than she is."

"How can that be? I just learned how to channel my powers masterfully."

Ayame was going to say more but the door opened and Sesshomaru's brother, Keiji, walked in.

"So your both awake. Thats good since I thought I'd killed you." I glared at him as he walked over to me, watching a shaking Shippo.

"I don't recall you being with us." Before I could stop him, Shippo was out of my arms and across the room.

"Shippo!" He hit a wall and slide to the ground.

"Why you!" I charged at him but he grabbed me by the throat and squeezed tightly.

"You dare raise a hand to me?" Sango was about to attack from behind but fell to her knees. Her faced morphed into horror as she held her head in hysteria.

"Sa...go." Jinko laughed as I struggled to get away.

"Its no use. I will give you two options. Watch as your friends die or comply and sacrifice yourself to me."

I didn't even think twice. I agreed with his terms and he loosened his grip on my neck.

"Good." He went over to Ayame and grabbed her by her hair.

"Both of you are here now so we shall begin."

 ** _Miroku_**

Koga and I went down the long halls that turned every-so-often. Koga grumbled about Sesshomaru's words as we walkedand I was thinking.

"Koga, something isn't right," I said.

"I know that much."

"I mean, something isn't right here. Didn't you find it odd how Keiji knew we all were coming? InuYasha and Sesshomaru, yes, but why would he expect us as well?"

"Yeah, your right. Come to think of it, before we came in I felt we were being watched."

"InuYasha and I felt it as well. No doubt Sesshomaru felt it."

"So your saying that its all a set up?"

"Not all of it. Kidnapping Kagome has a purpose, I believe but what purpose? It can't just be to lure InuYasha and Sesshomaru. He wouldn't have taken Sango if that were the case." Koga thought on this himself.

"Do you think that he needs Kagome like he needed Ayame," He asked. I saw the pain in his eyes as he spoke of Ayame.

"That can explain why he took Sango along with him."

"Yeah but what really bugs me is why he stopped pursuing my guys. Without Ayame, he can't find the weapon."

"That is concerning." We both became alert when we heard tiny footsteps running towards us. Koga was first to drop his guard though when he sniffed the air.

"It's Shippo."

"Shippo?"

Surely enough, Shippo came running towards us, his head bleeding.

"Shippo," I called out.

"Miroku, Koga!"

 ** _Sesshomaru_**

I could sense her here. Oddly, her spiritual powers were growing drastically, making me narrow my eyes as we walked.

 _Was she in trouble?_

I glanced back at InuYasha, noticing he hadn't picked up on the sudden surge of power. Kagome's spiritual prowess has never been so perfect, its always been poorly controlled.

The closer we got to our destination, the strong I felt my instincts tell me something was wrong.

When we arrived, Kagome was inside of a dark, orb-like, cocoon; dormant and non-responsive.

"Kagome," InuYasha cried before rushing to her. When he touched the cocoon, it rejected his touch, as if to purify him.

"Its no use." I glared at this voice and felt anger course through me, "as we speak, the girl is going into a deathly sleep. If you touch that then you'll just be purified."

"You bastard!"

"InuYasha," I spoke, "calm yourself and think. You can't attack him with force."

"And just how the hell do you know? You expect me to do nothing while Kagome is like this?"

"I'm saying you need use your head. Kagome will be fine."

Keiji appeared behind InuYasha and InuYasha quickly reacted by blocking his attack.

"You're faster than I anticipated."

He pushed InuYasha back but InuYasha recovered himself.

"But I think I'm the stronger one."

"Damn you!" While InuYasha fought Keiji I noticed his underling had left. I also saw Sango unconscious on the ground along with a girl I've never seen before.

"I was hoping to have more time to get the weapon from the wolf girl but no matter, that can always wait." Soon he was behind me but I just dodged his attack.

"So, how's my little brother? Still very stoic, I see."

"Little brother? Sesshomaru, what the hell is he talking about?"

"Oh, you weren't told? InuYasha, from the looks of things you've never been involved in family affairs." Jenko laughed, angering InuYasha further.

"InuYasha, I'm your brother. Of course, our father had us all with different mothers so-"

"What's your plan," I interrupted.

"You were never so rude, Sesshomaru. I don't like thay change." I watched Sango get up and slowly creep up on Kagome to help her. I was sure that humans could touch the cocoon but when Sango was rejected by it, it gained Jenko's attention. He quickly went to kill her but I was faster and blocked his attack with Bakusaiga.

"When did you become a human lover, Sesshomaru? Maybe our father's blood was stronger than I imagined."

"What is your purpose for all of this?"

"My purpose? I think you know that already." He was back to Kagome's side but didn't touch the cocoon. I was beginning to lose patience myself, all because of another human that got close. But for the same girl's sake I had to remain calm.

"Sango, take that girl and find the other's. InuYasha make sure they get there safely," I commanded.

"Isn't that-" InuYasha cut himself off when Sango lifted the girl up from the ground and dragged her from the room.

"Where do you thing you're going?" I blocked Keiji with Bakusaiga once more and he glared. They left the room and I decided to use more power.

"You've gotten stronger. Before, this was enough to over power you. Now its not even a struggle."

"As you've stated, I'm not the same as before, big brother." I let some of my demonic energy leak to give him a glimpse of my power. When I did, the cocoon pulsed and it's light illuminated the room.

"No," my brother said before going to the cocoon.

"This isn't supposed to happen. How is she waking up?" I narrowed my eyes at Kagome and saw a small twitch from her hand.


	17. Relic Power

**_Kagome_**

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but light.

 _"Where am I?"_ I looked around but saw nothing. I went to move around and began floating off to find an exit.

 _"I don't know where I am but I have to get back. Ayame and the others are in danger."_

 _"Is that your concern,"_ a distant voice said softly.

 _"Huh? Whos there!"_

" _Are you concerned about your friends? Your not seeking power for your own benefit?"_

 _"No! Why would I want power, anyways? I'm strong enough as I am now."_

 _"I'm glad to hear this."_ Particles of light came before me and began to form something. When they assembled, I saw a woman with traditional priestess attire on along with armor.

 _"Who are you? I warn you, I will-"_ I reached for my bow and an arrow but came up short.

 _"Huh? Where are my weapons?"_

 _"Things like that aren't needed here, Kagome."_

" _You know my name?"_

 _"Yes, and I've been watching you since the day you freed me."_

 _"Freed you? Have we met before? I'm sorry I don't remember you."_ _"We haven't met officially, but I know everything about you."_ _"I know I've asked this already but, who are you?"_ _"My name is Midoriko, the one you freed from the Shinkon no Tama."_

 ** _InuYasha_**

Both Sesshomaru and I were attacking Keiji in sync but none of our attacks were useful.

"Damn, not a scratch on him," I exclaimed. He chuckled and watched us closely. Whatever coccon that he put Kagome in, was pulsing and he watched it with excitement while fending us off.

"Hey Sesshomaru," I yelled, "maybe you need to quite going easy on the guy and help me take him out!"

He glared, coldly, at me and Keiji laughed.

"Still so cold. I always wondered why you were born like that, you know. Then I remembered your mother."

 _This guy is really our brother. Why wasn't I told about this before?_

"How is she anyways? Has she finally died or is the wench still holed in her castle?"

Sesshomaru didn't reply, instead he attacked Keiji with more force.

"There is the Sesshomaru our father praised."

"Hey you," I called out. Both demons stopped fighting and looked at me.

"If your really our brother then I wanna know why I wasn't told about you!" Sesshomaru sighed lowly, barely audible and Keiji smirked.

"Well, Sesshomaru, would you like to tell him or shall I?"

Sesshomaru attacked but Keiji dodged it.

"Well then I guess I'll tell the story. You Sesshomaru-" with the flick of his hand Keiji had Sesshomaru pinned to the wall with, what resembled, Sesshomaru's poison whip, "-just stay put. I need a little bonding time with my youngest brother."

He turned to me and I got i to attack stance but he only sat down with his legs crossed.

"Now where to start? Before my demise I'd came across a great power, the Gappei Denryoku amulet. An amulet that lets me have the powers of a demon and the powers of a shrine maiden. The catch is, the amulet must be placed inside of a weapon and the shrine maiden must have unique abilities. Each use of the amulet means the stronger the priestess must be when the amulet is passed down."

"Hold on, are you telling me that your taking away Kagome's powers for an amulet?"

"No, not at all. That would be really cruel of me." A dark expression crossed his face and an evil smile was placed on his lips.

"I'm taking her life energy, that way she won't suffer anymore."

The cocoon pulsed and Keiji glared at it. He used his speed to get to her and touched the cocoon like he did before and it stopped pulsing.

 _Maybe Kagome is trying to fight her way out! The others need to hurry._

 ** _Koga (a/n: what you all have been dying for)_**

"Koga, you need to calm down," Miroku told me.

"How the hell do you expect me to do that, huh?" I ran quickly towards the familiar scent but made sure that Miroku could keep up.

"It could be a trap."

"No, her scent is mixed in with the mutt's, Sango's and Kagome's. And its growing closer."

I turned the corner sharply but stopped when I saw her. I was about to walk over to her but Shippo ran into me, followed by Miroku and we tumbled down to the ground.

"Get the hell off me monk!"

"Its your fault for stopping so suddenly."

"Miroku, Koga, Shippo." The three of us looked forward and the shock the Koga felt before was what Miroku had felt just now.

"Is that..."

"Get off!" Koga freed himself from under the monk and rushed over to Sango and his wife.

"Ayame," he said cradling her gently.

She stirred at his voice before opening her eyes.

"K-Koga?" Koga stared down at her with teary eyes. Before hugging her closer to him firmly and crying.

"Damn it, Ayame, you scared me there."

"No need to cry you big baby," she said softly.

"I ain't cryin." I sniffed long and hard and she chuckled.

I look at her and saw she was completely healed.

"Keiji healed me so that he can get the weapon from me and the amulet."

"An amulet," I asked her as she sat up.

She rubbed her head before looking to Sango, who was injured. Miroku helped her stand while Shippo tried his new healing fox fire.

"Its not going to help much but I can lessen the pain." I remember when he used it on me and the members of my pack. I thought he'd gone insane but felt the relief.

"Its fine Shippo. I'll be okay; I'm just a little bruised up is all."

Ayame stood to her feet before sniffing the air.

"Okay, we need to hurry and find Kagome. She doesn't have much time."

"Kagome is in trouble?"

"Yes, Keiji is trying to take Kagome's soul and place it inside of the Gappei Denryoku amulet."

"Gappei Denryoku amulet? I thought that it had been destroyed," Miroku stated.

"Yeah, I did too," Sango said, "usually they'd give items like that to us demon slayers to watch over but that had been lost." Ayame shook her head before explaining.

"Before the death of the Inu no Taishō, he came to my clan and asked if we could guard a sword. He would have given it to the demon slayers but he was wounded already. No doubt the slayers wound have layed him inches too close to death.

Everytime a pack leader is born, they must be given the task to guard the sword when they come of age."

"What is this sword?"

"Its the sword of-"

 ** _Sesshomaru_**

Each time I moved, the poison threads bit deeper into my flesh. He kept putting Kagome back in her dormant state when she tried to wake up.

"She's a strong one. I've had to place her into dormancy three times now. Anyways, where was I? Oh yes, out father and Sesshomaru's mother. They found out about my discovery of power and sealed me away. Your mother wanted me dead but our father was a big softy."

"So you got sealed by tge old man and now your back with the same tricks and blah blah blah. That doesn't mean I'll let you kill Kagome."

I broke free of the threads and ignored the pain as I stepped forward.

"Its too late for the hero talk."

Both InuYasha and I attacked him relentlessly, not giving him any time to counter us. InuYasha has improved with Tessaiga greatly, which is hard for me to say. He still uses his blade wildly but compensates that with power and agility.

After some time I finally stabbed him, but not fatally, sadly. He coughed up blood before chuckling. His chuckles became mad laughter and he backed away to Kagome's side.

"Its a bit too soon but it can't be helped." Keiji closed his eyes and the cocoon grew veins on itself. When he opened his eyes they were those of a transforming demon dog. The cocoon sprouted an appendage that connected to his lower back like a tail and his body pulsed and began to glow.

"What the- whats going on," InuYasha said.

"He's trying to uses some of Kagome's spiritual energy to fight us."

 ** _Kagome_**

 _"Midoriko? But, how did I free you, and where are we. Am I dead!?!"_ _"No your not-"_ _"I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to anyone yet! I'm not ready to die!"_ _"Your not dead ye-"_ _"I should have written a letter to my mother and grandpa and Sota!"_ _"Kagome! You aren't dead,"_ Midoriko shouted.

 _"I'm not?"_

 _"Not yet, your not! If you don't want to die then be silent and listen!"_ She sighed and she crossed her arms and closed her eyes in annoyance.

 _"If your the heir then I'm going to have to stick around with you for a while, what a pain."_

 _This is the great slayer Midoriko? She's beautiful and all but I wasn't expecting a personality like hers._

 _"Alright, as of now your body is being force to awaken my power inside you."_ _"Your power?"_ _"Every powerful priestess you've faced, along with yourself, has had my power inside them. You all are the heirs to my will."_ _"Heirs? So does that mean we are related?"_ _"No, before my death, I not only removed my soul but also my power Kikyo was the heir until she'd lost her life and her way. It was pasted down to you, her reincarnation."_ _"Wait, slow down! Your saying that I'm an heir to your power? I can't be! I barely have the power to do the basics!"_ _"Trust me, I know all of your capabilities. Honestly you are the worst possible choice for my power."_ _"H-hey-"_ _"You're clumsy, don't know any purification techniques, you would have been the last on my list."_ _"Why you-"_ _"But your the most pure hearted priestess thus far. You're brave, kind and strong enough to handle my power. Until you're ready I won't leave you to learn alone, I'd feel bad for the world if I did that."_ _"Could you stop the insults please!?!"_ _"Now, Kagome, you need to wake up. That lover of yours if fighting for you out there and is about to free you."_ _"Lover of mine?"_ My mind flashed a picture of Sesshomaru and I blushed.

 _"Ah, I see. You love this man, don't you,"_ Midoriko teased, pulling at my cheek a little.

 _"Stop that!"_

 _"Why, am I making that blush spread?"_ _"I said cut it out!"_


	18. Safety and Power

p data-p-id="952c07e683e27325399f883b6fa5b53a"emstrongSango /strong/embr /Miroku carried me on his back and we ran to try to keep up with Ayame and Koga. Shippo was between the four of us struggling to keep up himself. br /"Miroku, I'm sorry," I said out of the /"There's no need to apologize-"br /"I'm sorry for pushing you away. I was so trapped in my own world that I forgot that I share that world with you." He said nothing to that and I held onto him /"I love you, Miroku. I always will."br /"I know, I shouldn't have overreacted like that. It was childish of me."br /"You must be hanging around Inuyasha more then."br /"Great, I'm being compared to him of all people."br /"Could you to quit your babbling an hurry up? We need to help Kagome," Koga /"I'm going as fast as I can right now," Miroku said. Suddenly Koga and Ayame stopped /"Prepare yourselves. We have company," Ayame /"You have a keen sense of smell." The woman appeared before them with strings attached to each /"You again," Miroku stated out /"The master is busy right now so it looks like you'll have to fight me."br /"Get out of the way right now or your gonna die," Koga /"You talk too much, be silent." Suddenly Koga stood straight and struggled to /"What the hell? What is this?"br /"I said silence." Koga didn't say another word. I watched as she twitched her fourth finger on her right hand when giving a command to someone. I used my hidden blade to cut the thread attached to him when I jumped off of Miroku's /"I can move again," Koga /"Be careful, she can control you if she attaches those threads to your body."br /"Very good. You guessed correctly." The woman came down as if she were /"My name is Yuino of the spiders."br /"I don't care who you are, we are going to save out friends whether it be by going through you or you getting out of the way," Ayame stated /"Well, I hope you put up as good of a fight as your words," She said. And the battle began./p  
p data-p-id="677519deacce8e8e363d51b38d9a5abe"strongemSesshomaru /em/strongbr /The more time she spent inside of the cocoon, the more it was hard to control my demonic self. Both InuYasha and I looked worst for wear and Keiji was still taking her life force. br /"We need to do something," InuYasha said, "the longer she's in there the quicker she'll die."br /"I'm aware of that," I told him. Keiji laughed madly and hunched /"This power is incredible! She has a lot of life force inside of her as well!" InuYasha growled at him and I found myself glaring. br /"InuYasha, stand back now."br /"Huh? No way! I'm saving Kagome with or without your help so just-"br /"Unless you want to die becore then stand back," I grounded out before transforming into my full demon skin. br /"Finally, I was wondering when you'd finally turn," Keiji said. Once I finished transforming, I attacked and hoped InuYasha would use the opportunity to get Kagome./p  
p data-p-id="69ffe636c1c5ebf0d9e99bf47629d7af"strongemKagome /em/strongbr /"Try harder," Midoriko stated, "focus on something to wake you up."br /"I can't! Its like I'm being drained right now. Every attemped drains me even more."br /"You need outside help then. Looks like he's already begun."br /"You mean Keiji?" Midoriko nodded before looking away, /"I swear he needs to die coldly. What a pain."br /I still couldn't get used to her personality. She was childish and not as poised as she looked in the cave that Sango's village /"Alright, lets try again. This time channel my power. What's happening is Keiji, that worm, is siphoning your life force without the Gappei Denryoku amulet."br /"Gappei Denryoku amulet? Whats that?"br /"An amulet created to store a priestesses or Monk's spiritual powers. The upside is that, if used right, a person can give their power to someone worthy without going through the things I had to go through. Dying, creating a world inside of the jewel, and so on. The down side is that a demon can absorb this power and use it against a priestess."br /"So without that, your saying he could take too much and be overwhelmed?"br /"Well look who caught on faster than the rest," Midoriko /"Hey! I'll have you know that I graduated high school with good scores!"br /"High school?" I sighed before closing my /"Just forget I said anything."/p  
p data-p-id="456d1900d115567c1257a8317ab29efb"strongemKoga/em/strongbr /I kicked the next dead man I saw and grew frustrated. When the fight started, Yuino had corpses as puppets and used them to attack. We couldn't get anywhere near /If we could get the monk to her then this would have been /"Ayame, try to get the monk to her in anyway you can," I called /"Got it!"br /"Arrogant, are we? Shouting out your plans."br /She moved her hands and the corpses began attaking Miroku. Ayame smirked before grabbing his /"Good job, Koga," Ayame said before jumping up into the air, my plan worked out perfectly." She threw Miroku towards Yuino at top speed. She wasn't expecting it and he used that to place a talisman on her. Ayame's plans were always full proof, even when caught off guard. br /Miroku did a small chant before Yuino dispersed into dust. The corpses dropped at once and a spider the size of a large cat appeared and bit /"Miroku," Sango yelled before running to him and stabbing the spider. br /"Miroku, are you alright?"br /"I think she poisoned me. Just go save Kagome."br /"I can't just leave you here."br /Miroku groaned in pain before looking at me and /"You three, go. I'll be fine here."br /"What? Don't be stupid," I said before picking him up and putting his body over my /"I bet Kagome could fix you up. Everyone we have to move now. We've wasted enough time here."br /"Right." And with that we ran to find the others./p  
p data-p-id="5a0fd3d16c124320804775d833157243"emstrongInuYasha /strong/embr /Sesshomaru managed to keep Keiji's attention on him while I tried to get Kagome and him at once. Each attack was mostly aimed for Kagome but I had to make it look like I was missimg him so he wouldn't hurt her /"InuYasha." I turned around and saw Sango, Shippo, Ayame, and Koga carrying Miroku on his shoulders. br /Miroku looked really hurt but I saw no wounds on /"What happened to you, Miroku?"br /"I'll be fine, have you made any progress with Kagome?"br /"No. This bastard is gaining power from Kagome. Demons can't touch it but he can. She's tried to wake up a few times but he kept putting her back under."br /"I see, so only humans can go near it."br /"Looks like it. Koga, you help my and Sesshomaru while Ayame helps the others."br /"What about me," Shippo /"You have to protect everyone while they free Kagome," I told him, "Ayame won't be able to do much on her own."br /"Right!" br /Now would be a great time for Kagome to wake up./p  
p data-p-id="eaa64f36956177cec7f19150940828f1"emstrongKagome /strong/em br /"Your doing a great job so far. Just stay focused and we'll be out of here," Midoriko encouraged. I stopped because I grew exhausted. br /"You almost had it!"br /"I'm sorry, I'm just feeling tired." I felt my eyes /"Hey, Kagome! Don't you go to sleep on me you brat! Kagome!"br /My eyes were closed now and I could feel myself slipping away. I heard nothing, felt nothing, it was just... nothing. br /"Pathetic," I heard someone /"Who said that," I /"Are you really going to give up that easily. You are weaker than I originally thought."br /"Kikyo? Where are you? Why are you even here."br /"You need to wake up. If Keiji gains your power then this world will be doomed. He's growing even stronger as you lie and sleep."br /"Its not like I want to be here, you know. I can't-"br /"Quit making excuses and wake up. There is no more time to waste."br /"But-"br /"Wake up!"br /I opened my eyes and Midoriko backed away in /"Wait, you just died! How are you-"br /"You said that if I overload him with power he'd be defeated, right?"br /"Well yes but-"br /"Okay, here goes."br /"Wait Kagome you-"br /I focused and power instantly flowed through me. I felt it being pulled from me so I pushed it and had a hard time remaining that /"Hey maybe you dying had awakened my power like this. I should have killed you sooner."br /"Could you let me concentrate?"br /She said nothing more and I continued my task. Soon I began to hear the voices of my friends. I could feel them and the energy around them. One energy level, in particular, was familiar but ominous. br /"Okay, your breaking through. Just keep at it."br /I don't know what was driving me, exactly. Whether it was Kikyo's words or the fact that my friends were betting their lives to save me. Whatever was pushing me to do this I had to break free of whatever this was./p  
p data-p-id="d2652f5fcc80e0baad3d78895b3a57c5"emstrongSesshomaru /strong/em br /I transformed back from my released demon state in fatigue. If our fatger were here, he'd have already ended this. br /"Giving up already? Things were good so far."br /My wounds were deeper than I'd like to admit but I had to fight for her. br /"Hey, Sesshomaru; can you keep going," InuYasha asked me. I ignored his question and drew on Bakusaiga once more. br /"So you do still have some fight left. This is great," Keiji said with a smirk, "but its too-" he stopped himself and clutched onto his /"What is this?" I looked over at the cocoon and knew that Kagome was fighting back. A satisfied smirk found its way on my face knowing /"InuYasha, Koga, do not strike at the cocoon anymore. Focus only on him."br /"But Kagome-"br /"She will be fine. We need to take him out now while she has him weakened."br /"Weakened? You mean she's fighting from inside of there?"br /"The rest of you stand back, you'll only be in the way." The others stood back and we attacked Keiji once more. InuYasha's attacks were synced perfectly with mine and Koga's attacks were supporting our own. When we finally hit him, we made sure that it was a powerful /"You three will pay," Keiji yelled out but clutched his chest again. The area of his heart began to glow but only for /"Damned priestess."br /"Keiji, if there is something you must die knowing, Kagome pulls through anything when pushed to it," InuYasha said. The light grew brighter and brighter before the cocoon cracked and Keiji's body along with /"This can't be. She shouldn't have this level of power yet."br /"Come on Kagome," Koga shouted. Soon the others followed his lead and cheered for her to come forward. I remained silent and attacked Keiji with the final hit. The Cocoon finally breaks and Keiji becomes particles of light. Each particle dispersed and found their was to each of us. My wounds began to heal quickly and the pain vanished as soon as the first particle touched me. I glared because I know she had pushed herself to make it happen after Keiji was defeated. Kagome stands and holds her /"Oh wow, that gave me a headache."br /"Kagome," the little fox demon cried before pouncing on her. br /"Shippo?" She looked around and saw all of us were here before /"I hope everyone is alright." When her eyes landed on InuYasha her smile vanished but was replaced with a fake /"Your asking if we're okay when you were almost killed," InuYasha /She ignored him and looked to Miroku was looking at himself in /"Kagome, did you realized you healed all of us?"br /"What, I did? When did I-" she stopped talking and found herself falling to the ground. I had gained back the speed I'd lost in battle and caught her. I'd lecture her later on her /"Kagome did become powerful, huh," Koga said. They all looked at InuYasha before looking away from him /"What are you guys looking at."br /"Oh nothing," Miroku /"Just thinking that its good to be on her good side now," Sango /"Yeah, I'd hate to be on her bad side," Koga /"Hey, what the hell are you guys getting at?" He looked towards me but I turned away from him with Kagome in my /"Not you too!"/p  
p data-p-id="c8553646d9fabe014d035db98af07e8c" /p 


	19. Sweet Emotion

_**Kagome**_  
When we arrived back to the wolves campsite, everyone was excited to find that Ayame was safe. She also revealed that the children were fine as well, just lying dormant from a spell cast on them.  
Miroku and Sango had went back to they're children once Kaede looked at him and made sure he was fine from being poisoned. Rin and Sesshomaru were together with Jakken, who annoyed me to no end when I woke up. I kept my distance from everyone and tried to figure out my new abilities, not to mention I've been sick since waking up on the way back.  
"So explain to me, what exactly happened again," I asked Midoriko. She gave me an annoyed face.  
"Grr, will you start paying attention! Jeez you're impossible! Listen, when you were passing on your energy you had the well being of your friends in mind will purifying Keiji, thus making all that dispersed energy a healing factor rather than a waste of power."  
"So thinking about my friends being hurt made me do two things at once."  
"Pretty much, yes. How you want to use these abilities are up to you. As long as it isn't for personal gain."  
"Like the jewel, right."  
"Yeah, like the jewel. Are you understanding things now because its becoming a pain repeating myself."  
"Yeah, I understand."  
I looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun was beginning to set. Midoriko stood beside me as I sat and we watched it together.  
"Its been a while since I've seen a sunset. From this hill its the perfect view." I looked over to her and saw her expression before blushing. She had a small smile and her face looked relaxed for once. She looked down at me and caught me staring before glaring.  
"What are you staring at, you dumpling."  
"D-Dumpling?!"  
"Your face is round and squishy, like the dumplings made from your era."  
"Wait, you've seen my era? How?"  
"I've been inside you since you were born, remember? You didn't even know you had the jewel inside you until coming here."  
"Wait, so your telling me you've seen everything and know everything?"  
"Yup, I made sure to turn away when you and the demon dog brothers... you know..." she blushed and I was confused until it dawned on me and I blushed also and looked away from her.  
"Oh, right, that. Um you said you turned away right." She didn't reply so I looked at her but saw she was looking at me in disgust.  
"What kinda person do you take me for," she asked softly before yelling, grabbing my shirt and slapping me repeatedly, "do I look like a creep to you? How dare you even think that I'd watch people do that, you brat!"  
"I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" She huffed before looking back to the sunset. I rubbed my cheeks and glared at her but saw Kikyo's Shinidamachū flying up ahead.  
"Hey, Midoriko. Did you feel her too?"  
"If by her you mean Kikyo then yes, I felt her also when we were there at Keiji's fortress."  
I stood to my feet and followed the collectors.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To find her."  
"What? Why? I've been in you for the longest and I know everything that she's done to get in between you and the half demon jerk yet your going straight to her? What if shes with him now? You gonna start creeping on them again?"  
"That was just a denial phase," I shouted at her before calming down, "besides, I'm over it now. InuYasha picked Kikyo so thats that. It might still hurt a little but at the same time, they were meant to be together anyways."  
"Your purity disgusts me sometimes, you know that? If it were me I would have killed her and made sure she wouldn't come back."  
"Wouldn't that go agaisnt everything priestess stood for?"

When we found Kikyo she was alone resting in a tree surrounded by souls.  
"You always manage to come through my barriers," She said, her eyes still closed.  
"Kikyo."  
 _What should I say to her? I should have played this out in my head first!_  
"Who is that with you. I've never seen her before. Is she another priestess?"  
"Wait, you can see her?"  
"Have you lost your head? Yes I can see her."  
"Whoa," Midoriko started, "I guess and priestess could see me."  
"What is this?"  
"This is-"  
"I'm Midoriko," She called out with mock seriousness, "I'm the mother of the Shikon No Tama. Bow before me!"  
"Yeah she's a weirdo," I said speaking over Midoriko.  
"Anyways, I came here to say thank you."  
"Thank me? For what purpose?"  
"Back in Keiji's castle, when I was dying-"  
"Dead, when you were dead."  
"Oh would you let me talk!" Midoriko pouted and looked off.  
"When I _died_ I know you pulled me back." Kikyo looked away with a blush.  
"I don't know what you're speaking of."  
"Don't play coy with me," Kagome yelled, "anyways, thanks for helping me. I know you hate me and you could have let me die in there."  
"Let's get this straight, I couldn't let you die at all. For one Keiji could have destroyed the world with the power you possess now. Second you dying mean I die as well, as soon as you died I was able to talk with like like that. The rest of your soul was trying to leave my body. I had no choice."  
"Liar! You felt bad for her," Midoriko yelled over Kagome's shoulder.  
Kikyo blushed slightly, becoming flustered.  
"I spoke the truth. Those are the only-"  
"I can sense your true feelings, Kikyo. I feel a little insulted."  
"Midoriko, is it? How do you know my feelings?"  
Midoriko deadpanned.  
"Is it a reincarnation thing? If you couldn't tell, I'm a spirit! I've been inside that jewel up until this one," Midoriko tapped my head hard, "shattered it. I've felt both your feelings since you burned the jewel with your body and since she was born. Both of you are more alike then you'd admit to yourselves. Kikyo you can try to down play it but lets face it, you care about Kagome." Kikyo didn't reply to her. I felt a bit happier now.  
"Kikyo, one last thing. About InuYasha," I balled my hands to my chest but relaxed them and looked her in the eyes with a small smile  
"I could never replace you. I understand your connection with him and I know that you two are supposed to have each other. What I'm trying to say is that I won't get in your way anymore. I'll leave you both be." With that I ran off. I didn't want to hear her reply if she had one. Midoriko floated next to me and spoke.  
"She was going to-"  
"I don't want to know. It's late and I need to check on everyone."  
"Suit yourself," she replied floating in her back. I paused mid run and Midoriko looked at me and floated over me worriedly.  
"Hey, what is-" I barfed before she could finish and she backed away.  
"Oh that disgusting!"

Once back to the campsite I caught my breath, and my dinner, before revealing myself to the others.  
"Hey, there's Kagome," Koga said, "we were wondering where you ran off to."  
"Oh just a small walk in the woods is all," I said then gave a nervous laugh.  
"Sure, anyways we're going to be heading back tomorrow. We have lots to do."  
"Are you sure you and the others are up for that?"  
"The old woman cleared us to go. A few of us have broken something or the other but that should only slow us down, not stop us."  
"Well, if Kaede says its fine then its fine. Just dont5work anyone too hard."  
"When do I work others too hard?"  
"All the time," Hakkaku and Ginta said together.  
"Who asked you!?"  
"There's no need to yell, Koga," Ginta said.  
"Yeah, we were just saying that you always tend to make us over do it," Hakkaku followed up.  
"Why you..."  
"Its fine Koga. We under that you just don't want anyone to fall behind. You want a strong pack."  
I left them to talk and went inside my tent. I guess this means that I'll be headed back home tomorrow as well.

I layed down on top of my sleeping bag and relaxed. Maybe I could heal the wolves before they left.  
"Are you sure your up for that," Midoriko asked, "It miggt take a lot out of you."  
"If I rest properly then I should be fine."  
"Thats what I'm talking about! Okay, we'll sleep and then heal early in the morning!"  
"Looks like you're more excited than I am."  
"Um, of course I am, you dumpling!"  
"Kagome?" I ignored Midoriko and looked up at InuYasha.  
"InuYasha? What's up?"  
"Can we talk? We never really did talk about...you know." I nodded and sat up to face him.  
"There's really nothing to talk about."  
"You know there is. Look what I did was..."  
"Stupid? Selfish? Jerk-ish?"  
"Alright I get it, jeez. No need to spell it out. What I did was all those things and for that I'm sorry. I should have been honest."  
"How when you weren't even honest with yourself?" He didn't reply to that and I sighed.  
"InuYasha." I placed my hand on his cheek and looked him in the eyes.  
"I was hurt by what you did. I didn't think that I'd ever feel that pain nor did I think I'd get over it."  
"Kagome, I-"  
"But I have gotten over it. I still hurt when I think about it but each day that pain dulls just a little. I want you to be happy, even if that means that I'm not that happiness. If she makes you happy then the pain is worth taking."  
"Kagome that is so beautiful! I'm gonna puke and cry! Why are you such a cute dumpling," Midoriko cried out.  
"Kagome, look I still care for you. I know that we won't be the same after this but I didn't want... I couldn't..."  
"InuYasha, you've saved my life countless times, you've helped me become stronger on out journey together. Granted he had a romantic thing going on but before that I considered you a friend. That shouldn't change at all."  
He looked at me with disbelief and I smiled before going back to my sleeping bag.  
"Kikyo is waiting for you. It's rude to keep a woman waiting you know."  
InuYasha nodded before getting up to leave. He stopped and looked at me over his shoulders.  
"Thank you, Kagome."  
"Yeah yeah, now get lost would you? I'm tired."  
"Well jeez way to ruin the moment."  
"All I did was say I was tired!"  
"Well you said it like I annoyed you!"  
"You said it, not me."  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"  
"Nothing changes with the two of ye," Kaede said, "the both of you still argue like cat and dog."  
"I wonder who the dog is," I said.  
"What did you say?"  
"Enough, children. Kagome needs to rest InuYasha and I believe ye have somewhere to be." InuYasha left the tent grumbling. Shippo came in minutes later with a lump on his head.  
"That stupid InuYasha! When I become a great demon I'll make him bow to me and hit him on the head."  
"You still have to grow up," Rin said crawling in.  
"Not that I don't want you two here or anything but don't you think this tent will be a little tight," I asked.  
"But I want to sleep with you," the two said at once. I sighed and layed back down.  
"Fine." They crawled into the sleeping bag with me and I wrapped my arms around them. Just as I began to doze off Rin spoke to me."  
"Kagome, lord Sesshomaru really loves you."  
"Yeah right," Shippo said, "Sesshomaru is a jerk that always tried to kill Kagome. He's almost as airheaded as InuYasha."  
"Lord Sesshomaru is way better then InuYasha!"  
"InuYasha beat the guy more than twice already! I think we can say that he's better."  
"Why you-"  
"Thats enough guys. Look they are both pretty strong guys. Lets just call Switzerland and get some sleep, okay?"  
"Switzer-wahh?"  
"Whats that Kagome?"  
"I'll tell you in the morning. For now just go to sleep."

It was still dark out but the sun was beginning to rise. I managed to sneak out the tent without waking Rin or Shippo. I sat in the middle of the camp and concentrated.  
"Alright Kagome, just focus your spiritual energy on the area and think about healing everyone. Feel it build up then release it."  
"Got it," I whispered. I closed my eyes and focused. I visualized my power gathering in my core and soon I began to feel it.  
"This is good! Just keep it up. Good, okay now release it."  
I released the energy from myself and felt it flow from me. It wasn't like a blast, more like a gas leak.  
"You're doing it! I'm actually surprised your doing it."  
"Gee thanks for your confidence in me."  
After a few minutes my focus as broken when I was picked up by the back of my kimono.  
"Hey! What the-"  
"You never learn, do you Miko."  
"Sesshomaru? Put me down!"  
"No." He began walking away while holding my kimono from over his shoulder as if I were a suit jacket.  
"Well this might be my que to exit. If he decides to... do _those_ things to you then I want to be gone."  
"What things are you-" I stopped myself and blushed and she smirked before disappearing.

He finally stopped and dropped me on the ground.  
"What's the big idea? Why did you stop me?"  
"You know why, Kagome."  
"I was fine. I just wanted to help."  
"You helped everyone enough, I'm not going to let you tire yourself endlessly until you collapse or worse."  
"I'll be fine. Sure it's tiring if I over use it but I-"  
"I don't want to hear it. I've already made myself clear on the matter and I won't change my mind." I huffed and pouted.  
"Why are you up so early anyways? Everyone else is still sleeping."  
"I wanted to watch the sunrise with you." I looked at him in surprise then smiled.  
"Oh, alright lets watch it." He nodded and stood next to me as I turned towards the sun. Moments passed before I grabbed his hand and tugged it until he sat next to me. A breeze came and I sneezed and shivered from how cold it was. The sudden warmth from his Mokomoko wash over me and I cuddled him.  
"Sesshomaru, thank you."  
"This isn't something to thank me over."  
"Not this, I mean back at Keiji's fortress. I know you fought hard for me in there. I'm also thanking you for snapping me out of my phase with InuYasha. Following him around and stuff was only making things worst for me." He was about to reply but I kissed him instead. When I went to pull away he wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss. I heard giggling and we both looked over to glare at Shippo, Kohaku and Rin.  
"What are you guys doing watching us," I yelled.  
"Well, you were gone so we decided to go look for you," Shippo said. I sighed before turning back to the sunrise. The kids, except Kohaku, ran towards us while he took his time. Shippo was on my lap and Rin sat between me and Sesshomaru. Kohaku stood over her, which I saw was irritating to Sesshomaru.  
"Wow, you act lime your Rin's father when Kohaku is around," I teased lowly in his ear. He stiffened before glaring at me.  
"What are you talkonv about, I do no such thing."  
"Don't be so stubborn and prideful," I told him as I poked his cheeks, "it actually makes me happy that you're like this."  
"If that is the case then I could say the same for you and the fox demon child."  
"Hey! Thats not-"  
He pulled at my cheeks and whispered in my ear.  
"Don't be so stubborn and prideful. It actually makes me want you even more now." I blushed and smaked his hand away. He smirked before looking at the now mid-risen sun.  
"If lord Sesshomaru is my father then is Kagome my mother," Rin asked with a sly grin. I could visualize a fox tail and ears sprouting from her body.  
"Rin thats-"  
"And if Kagome is my mother," Shippo said with an equally sly grin, "tgen are you gonna be my old man, Sesshomaru?"  
"Shippo, wait a sec-"  
"Kagome could be a great mommy for a boy," Rin said.  
"Nah, she would be better off with girls."  
"No, she's gonna have a boy!"  
"I'm telling you it'll be a girl!"  
"The both of you calm down! Why are you discussing children that aren't even of existence yet?" All three children and Sesshomaru stiffened. I looked at them and saw they were nervous.  
"Well, look at the time," Kohaku said, "I best be finding Kirara."  
"Wait a second-"  
"I'm going to help lady Kaede with...stuff," Rin said before getting up.  
"Me too!" I was never so quick in my life. It inhuman speed I had both children by the ear.  
"Yoy aren't going anywhere until you tell me what has made you so nervous," I exclaimed before glaring at them, "or must I use _that_ method to make you talk."  
"Lord Sesshomaru knows! Talk to him!"  
"Yeah! He knows what we're talking about!" I let the children go and looked to see Sesshomaru was already gone.  
"Hey, get back here you full demon jerk!"

After a thirty minute chase, I had gave up and went back to the campsite. Everyone was awake now and as soon as I got back I was hit in the back of the head.  
"Explain why all of us are all healed up," Ayame said glaring. I laughed nervously and rubbed my head.  
"Well I wanted to heal you is all."  
"Well, you shouldn't have," Koga stated Not with your conditi- ow!" Ayame punched Koga again in the back of the head and he glared at her.  
"Kagome, you just got your new abilities and we just don't want you to over do it."  
"When have I ever over did it."  
After five minutes of examples from the both of them I stopped them.  
"Alright already, I get it. I just wanted to help you all, thats all."  
"Hust take it easy for a while, okay? We don't want you guys hurt," Koga said.  
"You guys?"  
Ayame punched him so hard that he fell unconscious then dragged him off.  
"Ignore him, anyways remember what I said, take it easy! If you need help later then feel free to ask me. But I think Sango would be better suited for the job since she knows you better."  
When she left I sat there trying to figure out why everyone was acting so weird.  
"Gee, Kagome, your so smart until your an idiot," Midoriko stated.  
"What are you talking about? Don't tell me you know as well!"  
"Duh! Everyone knows, even InuYasha." I was going to reply but felt sick again and ran to a bush near by.  
"Ugh this is to gross."

"You say you've been feeling sick since ye awoke on the way here," Kaede asked making me an herbal drink.  
"Yeah, I can't stop puking everywhere and I've been getting tired easily." Kaede smirked before giving me the drink.  
"Kagome, child, I need you to think of what that means," she said as she began leaving the tent, " a mother is supposed to know these things."  
 _What is she talkong about? I'm sick and she won't tell me what sickness it is? Why is she acting so weird now? Why is everyone acting so weird? This morning when Rin and Shippo were arguing, Sesshomaru acting strangely, Koga and Ayame's words, what was wrong with them?_  
I took a sip of my drink just as Kaede's words hit me.  
 _"Kagome, child, I need you to think of what that means. A mother is supposed to know these things."_  
I spit out my drink before rushing out the tent.  
"Kaede! What-" I looked around to see Kaede, Koga, Ayame, Hakkaku, Ginta, Shippo, Rin, and Kohaku.  
"I think she finally figured it out,c Ayame said.  
"Took you long enough," Koga started, "I thought you were smarter than that Kagome but jeez."  
"Don't even go there, do I need to tell them the story?"  
"You said you'd never bring that up again!"  
"Kagome, have ye figured it out yet," Kaede asked. I looked down at my stomach and held it.  
"Is this real? Am I really..." I trailed off and just absorbed the information I received.  
"Finally! Gosh I was wondering when you would have figured it out," Midoriko said, "I hope your kid is smart like Sesshomaru." I ignored the insult and just stared at nothing in particular, shocked at the news. Everyone had been blocked out now, even Midoriko. All that was heatd was my heart beating very fast in my chest.

Later that afternoon it was time for us to go back home. Sesshomaru wouldn't let me walk on my own so I was on his back while Rin rode on top of A-Un. I hadn't spoken a word since I found out the news. All I could do was rub my belly soothingly. We reached Kaede's and Sesshomaru told Rin to leave us to be alone. Sesshomaru put me down and forced me to look at him.  
"Does you having my child bother you?" The question was so blunt that it took me of guard. My face went from shocked to nervous.  
"Not for the reasons you might think." I began walking and he was next to me ever step.  
"What do you mean?" I held onto my stomach a little bit tighter before clutching my kimono.  
"What if I'm not good enough to be a mother? What if he or she ends up hating me later? What if-"  
"Do you know the reason that I always say you are mediocre at everything you do?" I looked away from him but he grabbed my hand and pulled me until my back was to his chest.  
"Its because you have so much potential and you waste it on doubting yourself." He whispered the words in my ear before kissing my cheek and rubbing my belly.  
"Our child will have a mother that will do just fine. Almost perfect, even. She will grow up to be very powerful and you will teach her the rights and wrongs."  
"So you want a girl then?"  
"I want a girl, yes, but I know she will be a girl."  
"Well I think its a boy."  
"Miko, trust my words when I tell you she is a girl."  
"I bet you its a boy." Sesshomaru kissed my lips gently then smirked.  
"A girl." The kiss stunned me so I couldn't reply as he walked away.  
"Wait! Get back here! We aren't done yet!"

 ** _Okay guys I'm wrapping it up! Thanks so much for helping me reach +1k! I fangirl screamed and ran around my entire house like I don't know many times. I only stopped because I tripped over the vacuum cleaner (^/^). Anyways, thanks again for reading listen to your heart! I'm a happy Senpai! o(≧∇≦o) \\(＝⌒▽⌒＝_** ** _)/_**


	20. Decision

**_3 years later_**  
Kagome looked over at the grave sight for Kaede and smiled a little before folding the sheets hanging on the tree and turned to the hills.  
"Sagome, time to come in." Kagome waited but got no response. She called again but still received no response. Kagome was about to go look for her child but saw the white haired girl running with something in her arms.  
"Mommy, you have to help it," she said. Kagome looked and saw a familiar looking fat cat.  
"Buyo?" The cat leaped out of Sagome's tiny arms and jumped to her.  
"You know the cat, mommy? You have to help it! Its so big its going to explode!"  
"The cat is fine, he's just fat."  
 _Fatter than when I left him._  
"How did you get to this era," Kagome asked him. He meowed and rubbed his head on her face.  
"So he will be okay?"  
"Yes, he'll live for a while. Where did you find him?"  
"At the bottom of the well," she said with guilt.  
"I told you not to go near it. Demons have been around there recently and I don't want you hurt."  
"I know."  
Kagome sighed and patted the girl's head.  
"Its a good thing you did go there. Buyo isn't in shape to run if a demon tried to take him." She smiled before running inside. She let Buyo down so that he could run after her.  
"Did you hear that," Kagome asked, "Buyo was at the bottom of the well." Sesshomaru came down from the tree he was napping in and walked over to her.  
"You asked the cat why he was in this era, does that mean he arrived from your time?"  
"If it weren't for the collar with his name tag I would have just thought it was a random cat. It's odd that he's here." Midoriko has been dormant for months within Kagome and this week, Kagome has felt something shift in the air.  
"Does it have to do with the feeling that you've been receiving?"  
"I don't know, it could be. But the jewel is gone. Even with the jewel Buyo shouldn't be able to even get here." Sesshomaru thought for a minute but we were interrupted by Sagome's scream. We ran inside to see her in a chair pointing at Buyo.  
"He's a demon! He's going to eat me!" Buyo looked at me with a lazy look before grooming himself.  
"What is the meaning of this?"  
"He coughed up hair! Its a humans hair and he's going to eat me next!" I looked and saw that hair resembled Buyo's fur a bit.  
"Sagome, that's Buyo's hair."  
"What?" Kagome picked up the girl.  
"Cats lick themselves and eat they're hair by accident. That hair balls up and they cough it out. Its called a hair ball."  
"So he isn't a demon?"  
"No, he's just a lazy cat."  
Kagome looked back and saw Sesshomaru sitting in a chair holding his chest.  
"Sesshomaru?"  
"I'll be fine in a second." Kagome smiled slyly.  
"Was the great lord Sesshomaru... scared?" He glared at her and she chuckled.  
"Sagome, go to your room and make a bed for the beast." Sagome beamed before hopping down from Kagome's arms and picking up the cat. Kagome smirked when Sesshomaru stood.  
"Miko, I've warned you the consequences of teasing me."  
"What do you mean... Sesshomaru- sama." Sesshomaru lost his self control at her words and grabbed her before she could run away."  
"W-wait, Sesshomaru. Sagome is in the other room!"  
"She's never heard us before." He began to kiss me from my jawline down to my neck.  
"Ugh, get a room guys." The two stopped and looked at Rin who had sacks of produce, herbs and meat.  
"R-Rin! You're back so soon," Kagome said nervously with a apple red blush.  
"Too soon, looks like. I got the stuff you needed." Rin had grown up and was able to go out on her own, now. Before Kaede had passed, she and Kagome helped her of her fear of humans, along with Kohaku **_(A/N: cue my smirk)._**  
"T-thanks. Sagome is in her room."  
"Okay." Once Rin left Sesshomaru went back to his seduction.  
"Sesshomaru, wait. We have to go to the well."  
"That matter can wait." He tried to pull off her clothing but Kagome managed to push him off.  
"We can continue after we figure out whats going on, alright?" Sesshomaru sighed before agreeing.  
"Very well, lets go."

The two arrived to the well and Kagome felt the familiar feeling of home. The feeling made her hope that she was right but she pushed the feelings aside.  
"Well, what are we going to do," Sesshomaru asked. Kagome sighed and thought on the answer. Soon Buyo ran and jumped onto Kagome's back. In a panic, Kagome fell forwards into the well before Sesshomaru could catch her. She closed her eyes and waiting for the pain but felt none. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was between dimensions, as she was when she first traveled through the well.  
"Phew, that took a while."  
"M-Midoriko? Whats happening?"  
"I probably made it to where you and anyone you chose, could go back to your time. It doesn't matter how many you take with you, either, as long as they are willing to go with you."  
"Why so suddenly? Is that why you weren't around lately? To do this?"  
"I swear you get smarter every day! I'm so proud!"  
"B-But Midoriko-"  
"Enough," Midoriko said. She sighed before smiling at Kagome.  
"I've taught you everything that I know. This spell, in order for the well to work for you like it did before you were made to choose that day, it took a lot of energy. I only have enough left to speak to you in here." Midoriko hugged Kagome warmly, just as Sesshomaru and Sagome were there.  
"I'm going to miss you, dumpling. Take care okay?"  
"Wait! You can't go-" Midoriko pushed Kagome away and smiled as she began to dissapear into particles of light. Soon she was on ground again, as if she had floated through the ground itself. Something shiny caught her attention and she picked it up.  
"The sacred jewel? But how did-"  
"Mommy?" Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru and Sagome behind her.  
"Why is she here? How did either of you-" Kagome stopped as she remembered Midoriko's words.  
 _So she really did..._  
"Mommy, whats going on? It feels strange here."  
"Sesshomaru?"  
"She was watching us at the well. I hadn't realized until she jumped in after me."  
"I see."  
"I'm telling you, gramps, Buyo came in here and vanished."  
"Non-sense, the well hasn't worked since Kagome had left. There is no way that-"  
"Sota? Grampa?" A light flashed down from the top of the well and the three were blinded.  
"My word!"  
"Sis? Is it really you?"  
"Of course its really me. I can tell your still a baby."  
"What? Am not!"  
"Just get us out of here!"  
"Is that InuYasha? He looks weird."  
"Its not InuYasha! Look I'll explain everything once were out of here!"

"Mom, can you stop crying please?"  
"How could you ask me to do such a thing? My baby has grown up and had a child! I have a granddaughter now!"  
"I swear besides your looks you haven't changed," Kagome mumbled. She looked around and noticed Sesshomaru wasn't in the room with them  
"So tell me, is he the father?" She looked at her mother and smiled.  
"Yup, thats him."  
"Oh really? What happened to InuYasha?"  
"Well, he never stopped loving someone else. When she came back into the picture then it was over."  
"Oh, well does he take care of you?"  
"Yeah, he does." Mama Higarashi smiled at Kagome before Sagome came in.  
"My father told me that you were my grandmother. Is that right?"  
"Yep, thats right."  
"If thats true then," Sagome pointed at me and asked, "why is mommy prettier than you?"  
Kagome looked at her mother and knew what was coming.  
"What was that? I don't think I heard you correctly, dear." Kagome felt her mother's coldness and remembered the smile she wore perfectly. Sagome stood in fear before mama Higarashi went from a cold smile to a genuine smile.  
"I have an idea, lets go make a big dinner. I bet you haven't eaten properly since Kagome could never really cook."  
"H-hey! I can cook; right Sagom-"  
Sagome stood and got excited.  
"I'm going to help make dinner! Yay!" When the two left, Mama Higarashi turned and gave her a smile of triumph.  
Kagome walked around the house and saw that everything was the same. Nothing really changed at all except new furniture. She went up to her room and noticed that the door was opened. She went inside and the only one there was Sesshomaru.  
"I wanted to have an idea of your life here. It seems rather peaceful," he said holding up a picture of me.  
"If you mean a world without demons attacking at every opportunity then yes, its peaceful."  
He placed the picture of her with her family down before looking around at more things in curiosity. Nothing seemed touched in Kagome's room. It was cleaned but everything was as it were when she left. She couldn't help wonder if this were a harsh dream.

"Kagome, did you like it here," Sesshomaru asked.  
"What kind of question is that? Of course I liked it here. This was my home."  
"You say was, so do you not like it anymore."  
"Thats not it. Back then I made the choice to be in your era for InuYasha. To be with him. I loved this place but I loved InuYasha more. I knew I'd miss it and I knew I could never come back here so I accepted it. I was often sad about not seeing my family but that was a price I paid."  
Sesshomaru looked at her with a blank expression. Sagome ran into the room with new cloths on.  
"Mommy, father, look! Grandma gave me mommy's old cloths. Do you like it?"  
Looking at her, Kagome smiled.  
"I love it, Sagome. They look better on you."  
"Really," she squealed out. Kagome nodded and Sagome ran back out the room.  
Sesshomaru stood and walked over to her.  
"Would you like to stay?"  
"Huh? What are you talling about?"  
"If we could, would you like to remain here?"  
"Sesshomaru..."  
"Sagome seems happy enough here. You said it was free of a lot of demon activity. I have already figured out how to work all of the things in this house."  
 _"How did he manage to do that!?"_  
"If we could stay here and never go back to my era would you do so?"  
I thought about it then stood to meet him in the middle of the room. I wrapped my arms around his waist I snuggled against him.  
"I'd go where ever you are Sesshomaru. If you remain here or back in your time then that's where I would be. But that won't be the case at all."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I spoke with Midoriko as I was passing through the well. She told me that she used the last of her strength to open the well once more and make it so that I could pass through whenever I pleased like before. Only this time it can be more that just one perso passing through. As long as I live and am with the person or persons then I can bring whoever I want."  
"I see, so if we remain here, we can still go back?"  
"Yes, so if they want, everyone could come here."  
"Or you could visit them, correct?" Kagome stared at him before nodding.  
He stared at her for a few seconds more before leaving her alone in her room.

"Wow, I never thought I'd feel shampoo and conditioner again! This has to be a dream!"  
"Mommy, my hair feels good," Sagome said as Kagome lathered her hair with Shampoo.  
"Well thats good. Soon it will be silky smooth."  
It was now evening and dinner was almost ready. Kagome decided that she had wanted a bath and Sagome was curious about why her mother was so eager gor it when they bathe all the time.  
After rinsing her hair, Kagome put conditioner in it then began to help her wash.  
"I like it here, Mommy. Can we stay?" Kagome looked at her daughter and realized just how much she resembled herself as a young girl. Her eyes were ruby red, however, and her hair was sliver like Sesshomaru's. Besides those differences she looked like a childhood reflection. She may be hyper mostly but when she's serious, as she is now, she takes after her father. She becomes stoic and her face becomes blank.  
"Mommy?" Kagome snapped out of her trance and gave Sagome a small smile.  
"Lets get you dried off, okay? Grandma is probably finished with dinner."

Sesshomaru heard Kagome avoid the question their daughter asked and sighed. He wanted Kagome's honest answer before he could make the decision to stay here. He was sure he could learn the ways of the new age in little time, with her help. He also wanted Sagome to grow up without having to worry about demons devouring her.  
It was unclear if Sagome will have the abilities of a priestess or if she would be half demon but time will tell. But the decision to stay will be for Kagome to decide.

Kagome told her family about her time if in the feudal era and Sota was threatening to kill InuYasha if he ever came back to their time.  
"Sota, it's fine. I'm alright with it."  
"Seriously? You gave up living here for him and he just dumps you for some other chick, but your okay with that?"  
"I have something better now," Kagome said as she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand out of sight from everyone, "so yes I'm fine."  
"If you say so."  
"Kagome, are you sure you don't want to curse him? I have amulets and sutures for-"  
"Even if I wanted to, Grandpa, its night like they'll work," Kagome said looking away with her eyes closed angrily. Grandpa Higarashi deadpanned before clearing his throat.  
"I'll have you know that the talismans of our ancestors have warded off evil for centuries now."  
"Maybe they're all quacky like you are Gramps," Sota said.  
"Watch it you brat." Kagome high fived Sota as they shared a laugh.  
"So Sesshomaru," Mama Higarashi said as the three argued and Sagome stole Sota's food, "I want to thank you for staying by my Kagome. I know sge can be a handful."  
"Its no trouble. She's actually helped me as well. I've become more human than I'd like to admit." The older Higarashi woman chuckled before placing a hand on his.  
"I honestly wasn't sure about you at first. Now I can say that my daughter has been and will always be in good hands."  
Sesshomaru didn't reply. Instead he looked over to Kagome and watched her as she had her brother in a headlock.  
"I thought I missed this, you know, The rowdiness of dinner with those three. Now I'm not too sure."  
"So she's always been like that, I see."  
"Mmmhmm, she's like her father used to be. I sometimes see him in her. Like right now."  
Sota was trying to fight off Kagome and save his food from his niece while Grandpa Higarashi droned on about their family history. Dinner continued like that and before you knew it, Sesshomaru smiled and felt warmth spread through his body.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome and Sagome sleep in her old bed. Kagome said it would be a tight fit but he could join them. He wanted to, so badly, but thought of their comfort and declined. He, instead, looked around her room more, wanting to know more about her life here. He looked at the pictures in curiosity and wondered how she was in them. He would learn everything in time.  
I looked inside her small closet and saw a box with more pictures. Pitcures of her and three girls, her as a child, some with her family, then one with a boy he didn't know. She looked like she was trying to block the picture as the boy laughed. He sat it aside with the others before coming across a faded picture of her as a young girl and a man that looked like her.  
"Thats my father," Kagome said from over his shoulder. She sat next to him and smiled at it.  
"I haven't tried to look at this picture in a while. This was taken a few weeks before he died."  
"You can capture moments like this. How?"  
"Using a camera. You capture anything you want using a camera and it is saved in a piture." Kagome looked to his side and saw the pictures of Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi and the one they took of her and Hojo together at school the day before graduation.  
"You never answered Sagome's question." She looked at him and saw him looking at the picture of her and her father.  
"Kagome, would _you_ like to remain here? The well is opened according to you so that means that we can stay on one side and visit the other."  
"Why are you so eager to live here in this era," she asked him.  
Sesshomaru was quiet for a while before looking at her.  
"It seems peaceful here. I want to make memories with you both and capture them as you do in these photos. I want to be able to breathe easier knowing that the only thing we must worry about is human activities. Thats why I'm so adamant about this."  
Kagome watched him before looking up.  
"Even if I did want to live in your era, how could I when its two against one?" Sesshomaru was confused at first. Then Kagome smiled at him and he understood that she said yes to him.

The next day, Kagome and Sesshomaru went back to tell everyone the news.  
"Wait so you can travel back and forth through time," Rin asked.  
"Yeah, its pretty cool too. Before only her and InuYasha could do it," Shippo said.  
"Now everyone can do it as long as I'm with you when doing it," Kagome said. She had gathered Rin, Jakken, upon Sesshomaru's request, and Shippo to Sango's home. Her kids were playing outside as they discussed this.  
"You guys could always come back with me and live there if you'd like. Thats what we planned on doing."  
"What, really? Lord Sesshomaru this can't be! She must have spelled you or-"  
"Jakken, stay silent," Sesshomaru commanded to which Jakken obeyed.  
"So we can all go through the well now," Sango asked.  
"Yes, once through you can stay of you can just come back."  
"That sounds great. And you all decided to stay?" Kagome nodded and Sesshomaru stood closer behind her.  
"Its a nice offer, Kagome, but I think I'll stay here. I'm comfortable with what I have and know now," Sango said.  
"I'll stay too, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said, "whos going to take care of Lady Kaede's grave and home? Not to mention master Jakken here."  
"Why you insolent brat! It is I that needs to care for you!"  
"I can take care of myself now, Kagome taught me how to purify things."  
Rin was a priestess apprentice to Kaede as well after she blessed her own metal pellets one day. Kagome taught her some as well and she assisted with both Kaede and Kagome multiple times in healing charms and other things.  
"I'm going to stay too," Shippo said, "I'm still going to become a great demon and to do that I need to be here."  
Kagome nodded and smiled. She predicted that this would happen. Everyone had built a life here and leaving it behind would be something not up for negotiation.  
"Very well than. We'll be heading back now so that I can get Sagome and Sesshomaru adjusted to everything."  
"Don't forget to visit," Sango said.  
"Yeah, Kagome, you always forget important things," Rin teased.  
"Oh, quiet you!"

Kagome and Sesshomaru made it back to the well after Kagome visited Kaede's grave and gathered a few things from their old home. There they found InuYasha standing there waiting.  
"Took you long enough," he stated.  
"InuYasha? Why are you here," Kagome asked.  
"You going back," InuYasha asked, avoiding her question.  
"Well, yeah. We decided to live in my time from now on."  
"I see." InuYasha looked to Sesshomaru who didn't even spare him a glance.  
"Hey, Sesshomaru, I need to talk to you for a minute."  
"You must talk to me? For what purpose?"  
InuYasha looked to Kagome and she caught on.  
"Alright, I'll be over there, wherever there is."

Once finished speaking, InuYasha left and Sesshomaru walked back to her stiffly.  
"What was that all about?"  
"Nothing of your concerns."  
"Then why are you so-"  
"Kagome, let this one rest please." She looked at him before looking away.  
"Alright, I suppose."  
Together they jumped through the wellbut Sesshomaru sensed he hurt Kagome's feelings from the way he spoke to her.  
Once between dimensions, Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and held her from behind.  
"I apologize for how I spoke. I just do mot feel comfortable with sharing that conversation."  
"It's fine, I get it."  
"No you're hurt. I've told you not to brush off your feelings with me, Kagome." Once in the future, Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru.  
"Isn't that what you just did with me?"  
"No, I did not share our conversation with you," He stated calmly, "I'm not brushing how I feel to the side."  
"Well is the conversation going to hurt anyone if you tell me?"  
"Yes, it, in fact, will. Thats why I can not tell you."  
"Oh yeah right," Kagome said as she began to climb up the ladder.  
"Now you angry." She paused half way up the ladder and looked down at him.  
"Of course I'm angry! InuYasha comes back out of the blue to _talk_ with you about something that he doesn't want me to know. Is it about me? Will it hurt me if you tell me whats going on?"  
"Your over reacting."  
"I'm not over reacting!" Suddenly Kagome began to fall from the ladder, as if in slow motion. Sesshomaru managed to catch her before looking over her body for injuries.  
"I'm fine," She said, "I must have slipped when I yelled." Once Sesshomaru was satisfied he sighed before looking at her.  
"Why does this bother you so terribly? Is it because it was InuYasha or is it something else?"  
Kagome glared at him and climbed up the ladder, Sesshomaru right behind her.

Later that evening, Kagome told her mother and grandfather everything that happened while she was in the past. Sota had taken Sagome to the park and Sesshomaru went out to explore the city.  
"-and then after we found out that it was the head servant. He tried to take me as his wife!"  
"Oh my, it seems you were quite popular in the past," Mama Higarashi said teasingly.  
"Did you find any of our ancestors?" Kagome shook her head no and her grandfather sobbed.  
"Our only ticket to the past and you found nothing of our family. What kind of granddaughter have you given me, Kyouko!"  
"Now now, father, it's not Kagome's fault."  
"Yeah, gramps, its not my fault. Did you not hear what I had going on myself?"  
"Where home," Sota called out.  
"We're in the office!" Tiny feet could be heard and the dokr slide opened.  
"Mommy! I made a new friend! His name is Haku!"  
"Haku, huh?" _I hope she doesn't tell Sesshomaru about him..._  
"Yeah, and guess who his dad is, Kagome? Its Hojo."  
"Hojo? I need to get in touch with him and everyone else now that I'm back."  
"You don't have to look very far," Sota told her.  
He slid the door opened and there was Hojo, a young boy, Eri, and Yuka.  
"Long time no see, Kagome," Hojo said with a smile.  
"Hojo, Eri, Yuka, what are you guys doing here?"  
"Sota told us that you were back in town to stay and we just had to come," Eri said hugging Kagome. Yuka hugged her other side before speaking.  
"He also told introduced us to your daughter and we wanted to know who her godmother was," Yuka said.  
"Yuka!"  
"What its true! Well Kagome?"  
"God mother?"  
"Don't tell me that you didn't even give it a thought, Kagome."  
"Well," Kagome gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of her head.

Later that evening, Kagome learned all about her friend's lives over dinner. Eri became a writer, Yuka a news anchor, and she was told that Ayumi was an interpreter for any Americans and Russians that traveled to Japan. Yuka had married and Eri was seeing a Korean actor. Hojo took over his mother's shop and he got married but after having Haku, she left him to be with someone else.  
"So Kagome, is Sagome's father the bad boy that you were seeing in middle school," Eri asked.  
"Huh? Bad boy?"  
"You know, the cute guy in the weird cloths from before," Yuka explained.  
"You mean InuYasha? No, she's not his."  
"Oh wow, really," Eri said excitedly.  
"Then who's is she?"  
The door opened and Sesshomaru entered the room.  
"Am I interrupting something," he asked.  
"Guys, meet Sesshomaru. He's Sahome's father." The girls eyes Sesshomaru as he sat next to Kagome. Hojo remained silent, as he had throughout the entire conversation.  
"Well, he sure does look like your bad boy but he looks scarier," Yuka said, "the other guy just looked mean."  
"You got that right. Kahome you sure do know how to pick them," Eri mumbled sarcastically.  
"Hey, I heard that!"  
The door opened once more and A wavy haired girl pounced on Kagome crying.  
"Kagome, your the worst! Its been years since you left us and when you finally come back you forget all about us!"  
"I'm sorry, Ayumi. I didn't mean to make you sad."  
"I'm not sad!" Ayumi then took notice of everyone else before her eyes landed on Sesshomaru.  
"Well he looks different from the last time," she said.  
"Thats not the same guy. Looks like Kagome has a thing for guys with silver hair," Yuka teased.  
"Thats Sesshomaru, Kagome's husband," Hojo spoke. Everyone watched him nervously.  
"What, guys? Its okay, Honestly."  
"Oh Hojo, we totally forgot that you had a thing for Kagome back then," Ayumi stated, making everone except Sesshomaru deadpan.  
"Ayumi, why'd you have to bring that up," Eri yelled, getting into her face.  
"Everything was fine but you just had to open your big mouth."  
"Calm down, guys. It's fine really," Hojo said nervously but looked over at Sesshomaru and saw the dark expression on his face.  
"Kagome, explain this _thing_ that this boy had for you."  
Kagome looked at Sesshomaru nervously.  
"A thing? That was in the past! He said he was over it too," Kagome looked back to Hono with the scary closed eyed smile she learned from her mother, "right Hojo?"  
Hojo swore he saw fire around her and nodded his head yes vigorously.

After everone left and Kagome helped her mother with the cleaning, she collapsed on the bed, face first.  
"Boy what a night. They've become more lively than the last I saw them."  
"I found them intresting," Sesshomaru said. Kagome jumped, having not noticed he was in the room.  
"You scared me there. I didn't see you at all."  
"That boy, who is he to you?"  
"Huh? You mean Hojo? He's a friend."  
"Judging for the reactions received I'd say he was more than that."  
"I mean, we went on a few dates in the past but I mostly had to leave him to go back to the feudal era."  
Sesshomaru stalked towards her before pinning her on the bed.  
"As long as I'm to only one winning your affections." He began kissing her passionately before it became more claiming. They were interrupted by a knock on the door and Kagome pushed Sesshomaru off the bed and to the floor just as the door opened.  
"Kagome, I just came to let you know that Sagome wanted to sleep with me tonight," Mama Higarashi said.  
"Okay mother." Her mother smiled before giving her a thumbs up.  
"I want lots of grandchildren Kagome, do your best okay?"  
"Mom!" Once the elder Higarashi woman left, Sesshomaru began his sexual assult on Kagome once more.  
"Sesshomaru? Wait-"  
"You heard the woman. She wants more grandchildren. We have a lot to do tonight."  
"T-tonight? But-" Sesshomaru cut her off with a kiss that made her instantly give in.  
"No more talking."

 ** _Imma just end it all right here! Thanks for reading Listen to Your Heart and giving me so much positivity on it. I really enjoyed writing this fanfiction and may write more later after I do some editing to this one and my previous one. Thanks again, my lovely human followers. It was a pleasure writing for you._**


	21. AN

HELLO, KONNICHIWA, AND OTHER WAYS TO SAY HELLO.

As I stated before, I'm working on another fanfiction but didn't know what to write. Well get reading for this gender reveal my little hush puppies!

the next book is: **Of Monster and Pumpkin** a Rev!KevEdd story! This will be my first ever boyxboy story so I'm hella excited!

For the sake of you all I won't post anything until I am completely finished. My computer is fixed, the app on my phone is fix (I hope), so imma work hard and publish it all asap.

Well that's all the news I have rn. Until laters baby!


	22. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

Alright peeps, I've set a a YouNow account. Its a live broadcast that I have. /simplelogics21. I'll be doing Q and A's, reciting some of my poems (maybe), and probably singing because why not? I may even do random stuff, who knows. Anyways, if you want just check me out in about two hours!


	23. EXCITING ANNOUNCEMENT!

Alright peeps, I've set a a YouNow account. Its a live broadcast that I have. /simplelogics21. I'll be doing Q and A's, reciting some of my poems (maybe), and probably singing because why not? I may even do random stuff, who knows. Anyways, if you want just check me out in about two hours!


End file.
